Grown up!  Mi adolescencia me asfixió
by Has been taken
Summary: Tuve un profesor sexy. Oh, muy sexy. Mis hormonas me engañaron y terminé en un agujero que nunca tuvo fondo. Ahora siendo más grande y controlando mis hormonas... ¿dejaré que vuelva a pasar? S
1. Amor adolescente

UPDATE 01/04/2011: _Empecé esta historia en Octubre del 2007 y por varias razones murió en el olvido. Años más tarde, puedo decir que tengo muchas ganas de revivirla y darle un final. No sé con qué periodicidad puedo hacer esto pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible. También, al estar más crecidita mi manera de escribir cambió un poco y algo me avergüenza cuando leo lo viejo. Si bien ahora no escribo como para un premio de literatura, creo que es un poco más comprensible y más descriptivo._

_Si hay alguno que haya leído esta historia anteriormente le pido mil disculpas por abandonarlos hasta el momento. Si estás por ahí y querés darme otra oportunidad te invito a volver a leer estos viejos capítulos ya que seguramente no recordarás nada. No modifiqué lo esencial de los capítulos, tienen básicamente la misma historia pero explicado más detalladamente así que tampoco es necesario que lo leas de nuevo si no tenés ganas._

_Lo que aparece en negro debajo de esta aclaración es el texto original que acompañaba el capítulo. _

_Desde ya muchas gracias al que se tome un poco de su preciado tiempo para leerme. Espero terminar de updatear los viejos pronto para poder subir el nuevo capítulo. ¡Besos, besitos!_

* * *

**_Welcome to the chongo! Ah, perdón. Me equivoqué._**

**_Todo iba bien en mi vida hasta que dos amigas me volvieron a meter en FF..._**

**_Es como una adicción que nunca acaba así que... como yo se que me estaban esperando (ja, ja) volví pero con una historia nueva en un género nuevo._**

**_Disculpen mi mal empezar... hace años que no escribía nada. Empiezo con algo cortito y veré que haré en el futuro._**

**_Tengan un lindo día y si leen esto, seguro tendrán el mejor._**

**_Ah, si sí. Las aclaraciones. ¿Realmente tengo que decir que CCSakura no es mio? _**

**_Creen que si fuera mio escribiría esto gratis? Oh, mundo ingrato._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Amor adolescente**

El instituto, bendito instituto. ¿Por qué la vida se lo habría creado? Nunca lo sabría.

Lo que si sabía era que si volvía a tener otra llegada tarde su madre no se lo perdonaría. Y es que Nadeshiko Kinomoto, viuda del magnate escritor Fujitaka Kinomoto, podría ser una verdadera fiera detrás de su apariencia tranquila.

¡Maldita lluvia! ¿Por qué tiene que llover en los momentos menos oportunos? Sakura no podía evitarlo. La lluvia y esos sueños...

Últimamente sueños sobre el pasado derribaban a cualquier despertador.

Lo cierto es que poco necesitaba para quedarse en la cama pero estos sueños la superaban. Esas imágenes que volvían para torturarla. Cosas que ya quería olvidar.

Él.

Aquella persona protagonista de esos relatos imaginarios que le bajaban el ánimo y no la dejaban descansar...

«Él»

Sakura Kinomoto decididamente se encontraba muy sumida en sus pensamientos porque no notó cuando tropezó con alguien y su maletín salió volando.

- "¡Oh, no! ¡Mi maletín!" - se quejaba mientras lo buscaba desesperada.

Una mano le proporcionó el objeto de su búsqueda.

Agradeció sin mirar y volvió a emprender camino hasta que una voz la asustó.

-"Vaya. Hasta perdiste los modales, niña."

«Niña». Odiaba aquella palabra. Solo una persona en toda su vida supo cómo lograr que esa palabra sonara tan despectivamente y no perdonaría aquel que lo secundara.

-"Oye, niña. ¿También vas a ignorarme? Tu sí que no cambias." - Agregó el desconocido en un tono burlón.

Esto fue lo que Sakura necesitó para dirigir sus miradas a aquella persona insolente que le sonaba familiar. No necesitó mucho tiempo para recordar esa cara. Esas apuestas facciones que conformaban a ese muchacho de ojos marrones y pelo castaño.

«Shaoran»

¿Era una visión? Si lo era sería una mala broma de sus ojos. Pasó sus manos sobre los ojos esmeraldas dos veces tratando de borrar aquella imagen. Evidentemente algo no estaba bien. Sería un espejismo, o no había despertado del todo. Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

-"Parece que algo te inquieta, pequeña Sakura."- Una sonrisa irónica se curvo en los labios del muchacho.

Sakura no pareció percatarse del todo. No entendía bien dónde se encontraba parada. Su nombre en su voz sonaba como una dulce canción. La desconcertaba. Le traía recuerdos, muchos recuerdos. Bellos encuentros y amargos momentos. No podía permitirse recordarlos.

Casi imposibilitada para hablar se disculpó, dio una vuelta y salió hacia el instituto lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás.

La sonrisa de Shaoran hizo en su cara una mueca extraña mientras observaba a Sakura marcharse. Pensativo se dio vuelta y emprendió de nuevo su camino. La lluvia siempre le traía recuerdos melancólicos. Este lugar también.

Ya en la escuela, Sakura parecía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos y Tomoyo no entendía qué podía haberle pasado. Llegó tarde, como era costumbre, y ni se inmutó bajo los retos de su maestro y las amenazas de una nota para su madre.

Tomoyo sabía que su amiga le tenía mucho miedo a su madre enojada pero no entendía porque hoy no parecía molestarle y eso si que le preocupaba.

Conocía a Sakura desde que recordaba. Nadeshiko era su tía y mejor amiga de Sonomi, su madre, así que las visitas a las casas de los Kinomoto eran muy frecuentes.

Las jóvenes primas de la familia Daidouji eran conocidas por su temible carácter. Claro, que si bien su madre, Sonomi, tenía exactamente el mismo malhumor y compartía el placer de torturar a su hija como Nadeshiko, Tomoyo había aprendido a manejarlo con sus años.

No sólo su madre no la molesta sino que además, la adora. Al estar su familia compuesta sólo por las dos, están mucho más unidas. Tomoyo sabía que nunca sentiría la falta de un padre, porque su madre estaría ahí siempre con ella cada vez que la necesitara.

En cambio, Sakura y su madre son otro asunto completamente diferente. Nadeshiko no sólo se dedica a hacerle la vida imposible a Sakura, además lo disfruta. «Qué loca eres, tía» pensó Tomoyo mientras una sonrisa se le curvaba en el rostro.

A pesar de todo esto, nada parece derribar el aura feliz que rodea a Sakura. Ella siempre fue una chica alegre y nunca se deprimía. Excelente en los deportes, buena compañera y la más bonita de la clase, aunque ella no lo notara. Porque eso tampoco le falta, Sakura es muy despistada cuando se trata de ella misma.

Nadie podía afirmar que había visto a Sakura derrumbarse. Nadie. Excepto Tomoyo, claro. Una vez, sólo una vez...

Sakura suspiró nuevamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y Tomoyo no aguantó la curiosidad. Levantó la mano para llamar la atención del profesor y le dijo " Disculpe, ¿podría llevar a Sakura a la enfermería? No se encuentra bien."

Al escuchar su nombre, la recién mencionada levantó la vista sin entender qué estaba pasando. Tomoyo obtuvo la aprobación del profesor y arrastró a su amiga hacia los pasillos mientras unos ojos celestes las observaban.

-"Oye, Tomoyo... "- Empezó a llamar mientras su prima la tironeaba del brazo - "¡Ey!" - No parecía prestarle atención - "¡Tomoyo!" - Insistió y finalmente parecía que su prima le dirigía la mirada - "¿Qué pasa? No recuerdo haberte dicho que me sentía mal..."

Los ojos de la morena se concentraron en su amiga.

- "Pues claro "- suspiró con desaprobación - "¡Si no me has dicho absolutamente NADA!" - Y ante la desconcertada mirada de la castaña agregó - "Ahora... ¿puedes explicarme que te pasó para que estuvieras tan ausente toda la mañana?"

-"Pero... ¡¿Cómo?"- Sakura no lograba entender cómo era que Tomoyo la conocía tan bien. Siempre, no importaba como tratara de ocultarlo, su amiga se daba cuenta de cuando algo le molestaba o le incomodaba.

-"Ay Sakura "- Tomoyo dio vuelta sus ojos en un signo de que estaba clarísimo -"Soy tu mejor amiga. No hay nada que puedas ocultarme."

Sakura estaba confundida. ¿«Nada» había dicho? ¿Su amiga sabía «todo»? ¿Ya no podía ocultarle nada? ¿Nada, nadita? Hoe, qué extraño poder tienen las mejores amigas...

Tomoyo hizo un gesto de poca paciencia y su amiga tuvo que volver a la realidad.

Bajó la mirada. No quería hablar de lo sucedido esa mañana. Esperó mucho para superarlo... ya no quería recordar...

-"Sakura..." - insistió su amiga. Estaba claro que no iba a dejarla escapar hasta que le hubiera contado todo.

-"Lo vi..." - dijo finalmente. Tomoyo no captaba a quién se refería. "¿Qué viste?" - Insistió

Sakura seguía con la mirada en el piso. No se atrevía a mirar a su amiga. De hecho, no quería mirar a nadie. Tenía muchas ganas de encerrarse en algún lugar oscuro y que nadie la pudiera encontrar. Juntó valor y con una fuerte opresión en el pecho finalmente dijo - "A él".

Definitivamente algo andaba mal y Tomoyo no entendería nada si su amiga no dejaba de lanzar las palabras como un crucigrama. - "Sakura," - la llamó de nuevo - "Si no eres más clara, si no me dices a quién te refieres no voy a poder entenderte. ¿De quién estamos hablando, amiga?"

Con un susurro, no tuvo más remedio que decirle a su amiga a quién se refería - "S-Shaoran..."- tartamudeó.

Tomoyo de repente, palideció - "Ay no... ¿Qué ha pasado?" - Se arrepentía de haber interrogado a su amiga. Vaya a saber qué le habría hecho esta vez.

-"Cuando venia corriendo hacia aquí me topé con él en la calle." - explicó. Tomoyo no entendía nada - "Pero, ¿qué es lo que hace en Japón? ¿No se había ido al exterior?" - Hizo una pausa - "Sakura, ¿es la primera vez que te encuentras con él?".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza -S-si. Yo no sabía nada. Mi padre me había comentado que estudiaría en Inglaterra.

Tomoyo no supo hacer otra cosa que mirarla con preocupación. A Sakura le había costado mucho superar todo aquello. Ese hombre ¡¿qué se proponía? Todo esto le crispaba los nervios. Su amiga descansó la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo -"Tomoyo" - susurró- "no sé qué hacer..." - y rompió en llanto.

No era para menos, Shaoran Li traía todo menos buenos pensamientos. No había nada bueno en un hombre tan calculador e inescrupuloso como él.

Sakura levantó la cabeza - "¿Te acuerdas, Tomoyo?" - preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – "como lo conocí..."

Claro, era imposible no acordarse. Sakura siempre le contaba todo. Y sabía cómo habían ocurrido las cosas perfectamente. Todo empezó cuando Sakura tenía todavía catorce años y su padre todavía estaba vivo. Su padre…

El padre de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto era un famoso escritor de novelas románticas. No había un libro que él no convirtiera en un rotundo éxito. Felizmente casado y padre de dos hijos adolescentes no podía pedir nada más. Bueno, si... Tal vez que su hijo mayor Touya de 24 años dejara de molestar a su hija menor Sakura de 14. Todos los días había actividad en la casa de los Kinomoto y esto era gracias a estos dos hermanos que no paraban de pelear.

Y ahí venía el mayor gritando en este preciso momento - "¡Si no te sale bien porque eres un MONSTRUO IGNORANTE!" - El mayor de los Kinomoto se dirigía con furia a su hermana menor que lo venía siguiendo por la escalera - "¡Ya cállate, Touya! - le contestó la voz chillona de su hermana menor que luego se dirigió a su padre que los observaba desde el living - "¡Papá, dile que se calle!"

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del hombre - "Ay, amor..." - suspiró su mujer - "Esto no puede seguir así."

Nadeshiko. Madre de sus hijos. La luz de sus ojos. ¿Qué haría si ella no estuviera a su lado?

Su mano se posó sobre la de ella y sonriente le comentó que ya tenía una solución para este problema.

Con resolución llamó a sus «hijitos»- "¡Sakura, Touya! Vengan aquí, por favor."

Entre empujones y pisotones se dirigieron hacia donde estaba su padre. Fujitaka los miró sin perder la sonrisa e inmediatamente ambos chicos se quedaron quietos.

-"Debido a que Touya" - éste al escuchar su nombre un pequeño escalofrío le pasó por la espalda - "no puedes cumplir con el favor de enseñarle física a Sakura" -la segunda hizo burla al primero- "y Sakura no puede estudiar sin quejarse" - al dirigirse la mirada de su padre a ella en tono de desaprobación, tragó fuerte - "he decidido que un profesor particular capacitado es lo mejor"- concluyó.

-"¡Pero si yo puedo hacerlo perfectamente!"- saltó Touya ante la repentina decisión de su padre.

Fujitaka lo miró y muy tranquilamente le contestó - "Si, claro. Yo no dudo de que puedas, hijo, pero tienes que prepararte para encargarte de la empresa de tu abuelo en el futuro. En unos meses tendrás que viajar a China con él y ultimar detalles."

Touya estaba acorralado. Sabía que su padre había rechazado la empresa familiar para no ser tomado por un trepador pero nunca se imaginó que ÉL tendría que ocupar su lugar.

-"Sakura... "-siguió Fujitaka- "la semana entrante vendrá tu nuevo profesor de Física. Espero que esta vez no lo hagas salir corriendo."- Sakura rió por lo bajo.

Ella era una chica buena pero ¡odiaba tanto física! No quería que NADIE le enseñara así que se las había arreglado para ahuyentar a todos los profesores que su padre quiso encargarle. Hasta que Touya fue elegido y ese ya fue otro asunto. La menor de los Kinomoto no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar entre dientes porque su padre era bueno pero detrás de él se veían los ojos de su diabólica madre.

Nadeshiko le dirigía una mirada de «Si lo arruinas esta vez no vivirás para contarlo». Y Sakura la creía capaz. Claro que sí.

A pesar de la incorporación a su vida de un profesor particular, igualmente Sakura tenía que concurrir como todas las mañanas al instituto. ¡Instituto! Si había algo que Sakura sabía que iba a odiar toda su vida era ese lugar. El día concurrió horriblemente. Los profesores no pararon de acumularle tareas y Sakura volvió a su casa extremadamente cansada. Tomoyo, al enterarse de que hoy iría su profesor nuevo de física, no había querido acompañarla bajo la excusa de "no distraerla".

Eso sí, le había dejado muy en claro que el día siguiente quería absolutamente todos los detalles.

Al llegar a su casa se detuvo unos momentos delante de la puerta. La puerta. Aquella puerta que la separaba de ¡dos horas de tortura! No quería cruzarla.

Una voz irrumpió en sus pensamientos -"¡Oye, niña! - le gritó la insolente voz - "¡si no vas a tocar timbre apártate del camino!"

Sakura volteó para ver quién era la persona irrespetuosa que se atrevía a tratarla así en su propia casa y se encontró con un par de ojos marrones que sabía que no olvidaría en toda su vida.

Una voz familiar le hizo cambiar el enfoque de su atención, era su madre que parecía que había vuelto de algún lugar. – "Oh, Maestro Li"- la escuchó decir.

Él sólo sonrió amablemente y le respondió el saludo a su madre – "Sra. Kinomoto"-

Y que sonrisa. Definitivamente sonreía de una manera...

Su madre volvió a traerla a la realidad con una tos muy evidente, luego le explicó- "Sakura, recuerdas la charla con tu padre de ayer. Él es tu nuevo profesor particular, Shaoran Li".

-"Mucho gusto, pequeña" – la saludo Shaoran, acto seguido le estrechó la mano.

¡Al demonio los buenos modales! ¿Esta era la misma persona que la había tratado vulgarmente segundos atrás? Ya no importaba.

Sakura estaba anonadada. ¡Este profesor era todo un sueño! Ella estaba acostumbrada a señoras mayores llenas de arrugas y hombres con barbas kilométricas. ¡Woa, este sí que era un cambio extremo! La camisa blanca que había escogido este «Shaoran» para adornar su bello torso evidentemente trabajado y esos jeans negros bien ajustados le contorneaban bien las piernas. Ya estaba esperando el momento de subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto y poder observar si esos pantalones producían el mismo efecto en la parte trasera.

Además, ¡qué ojos! Shaoran tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes que sonreían de la misma manera que lo hacían sus labios. Sakura no entendía por qué su padre insistía tanto con los profesores particulares pero si entendía que este «en particular» iba a ser muy difícil de ahuyentar.

Con tan buena compañía el tiempo pasó bastante rápido. Seis meses. Tomoyo no entendía cómo era que en seis meses Sakura no había ahuyentado a su profesor particular. Bueno, tal vez si entendía y aquello la divertía demasiado. ¡Su amiga estaba tan embobada por aquel hombre!

-"¡Tomoyo!" - Su nombre la despertó de sus pensamientos. Ah, cierto. Tenía club y estaba con Yue practicando la canción que interpretarían en la obra de la escuela.

Yue Tsukishiro. Qué buen intérprete de piano. No había escuchado a un intérprete tal desde... Claro, «él». Tomoyo rió. Siempre había un «él». Un «él» para ella. Un «él» para Sakura. Claro que Sakura tenía mucho que ver con su «él» ya que era el profesor de piano de su amiga.

Al ser la nieta del gran Amamiya de Amamiya Enterprises, Sakura tenía que tener excelentes notas y muy buenas aptitudes para ser una señorita de sociedad. Por eso, el verano anterior su madre le habría contratado a Eriol Hiiragizawa, su profesor de piano. Sólo por ser Sakura, las clases se extenderían demasiado ya que no tenía maña para la música como su amiga Tomoyo.

Aunque, en momentos como ése, Tomoyo hubiera deseado haberse dedicado al piano en vez del canto. El canto le traía sus satisfacciones pero no eran tan gratas como la de tener un profesor de piano como el Sr. Hiiragisawa. Su profesora era de un volumen bastante llamativo y para nada atractiva. De todas maneras, la torpeza de su amiga le vendría excelente y tendría más oportunidades de ver a aquel apuesto profesor. ¿Quién no caería ante aquel aire misterioso, ese pelo oscuro y esa media sonrisa seductora?

Realmente tendría que ser de piedra para no caer rendida y eso que no entendía cómo era que su mejor amiga no se le había lanzado encima en alguna oportunidad.

Una pequeña risita salió de sus labios desconcertando a Yue que la observaba preguntándose en qué planeta estaría su compañera del Club de Música en ese momento.

Tomoyo se sentía precoz a sus catorce años. ¡Pero es que Sakura era tan inocente que seguro ni se fijó en ese excitante ejemplar!

Evidentemente, hay cosas de las que este par de primas no hablaban porque la morena no sabía que tan inocente estaba siendo Sakura en estos momentos. Había conseguido que su «Maestro Li» la acompañara a «distenderse» por tanta presión en sus clases de física. «Oh, pobre de mí» - murmuraba Sakura para sus adentros mientras devoraba con la mirada a su profesor particular. Veinte deliciosos años habían hecho de él un espectacular ejemplar de lo que era un hombre y ella no pensaba perdérselo.

- "Pequeña, ¿pasa algo?" - preguntó él al encontrarla tan concentrada. Evidentemente Sakura no sabía disimular su mirada y su profesor se había percatado de que lo estaba mirando demasiado. Oh, ese «pequeña». Ella adoraba ese «pequeña».

-"No, nada." - dijo al fin. Había pasado toda la tarde sonriendo como una idiota en su nube. ¡Que alguien la detenga!- "Sino terminas ese helado temo que tendré que comerlo yo" - le advirtió jugando Shaoran.

-"¡No! ¡Es mío! Tú tienes el tuyo, profesor" - le recordó Sakura haciendo un puchero - "No tengo la culpa de que te lo hayas acabado tan rápido y sólo te quede ese poco. No sabes disfrutarlo".

Ambos rieron, ante la exclamación de la chica.

Dulces días. Dulces y hermosos días. Quién iba a esperar que pasara todo lo que... Mejor no recordarlo.

Tomoyo no entendía como esa dulce relación entre Sakura y su profesor había derivado en esta Sakura que no para de llorar en su hombro. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre aquí? ¿Por qué había vuelto? Tomoyo no sabía las respuestas.

La que si estaba más cerca de tenerlas era Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Flamante ama de casa y ¿amada? madre. En este momento se encontraba muy feliz. Había recibido una llamada del Instituto. Hace unas semanas dio la orden a unos profesores que le avisaran apenas su hija llegara tarde. Y así lo hicieron.

Y así lo va a disfrutar cuando su preciosa hija de 18 años llegue al hogar.

-"Jojojojoo, qué buena madre soy" - exclamó mientras acomodaba unos papeles. La casa se encontraba sola ya que vivían ella y su hijas solas. Extrañaba a su hijo mayor y se sentía algo nostálgica a veces, por eso necesitaba entretenerse de laguna forma. No podía esperar a la vuelta de Sakura.

El timbre sonó. ¿Quién sería? Todavía faltaba para que Sakura volviera a la casa y no esperaba a nadie esa mañana. Al abrir la puerta no esperó encontrar a lo que sería el motivo de pensamientos de su hija ese día.

-"Sra. Kinomoto" - dijo firmemente el hombre que se encontraba en la puerta -"Oh, Prof-" - se interrumpió ella misma. Por supuesto, ese hombre ya no era un profesor.

-"Por favor" - le recordó él- "ya no soy profesor ¿lo recuerda?"

-"Si, disculpe... Es la costumbre "- estaba confundida. No esperaba esta extraña visita ese día. De hecho, no la esperaba nunca - "¿qué necesitaba?" - Definitivamente Nadeshiko sabía que algo extraño debía pasar para que este hombre estuviera allí parado frente a ella.

-"¿Puedo pasar?" - Pidió amablemente Shaoran al mismo tiempo que iba entrando a la casa antes de que Nadeshiko diera su aprobación. Nadeshiko se preguntaba qué pretendía este muchacho con tantas confianzas. Al verlo ya adentro de su hogar sólo puedo susurrar un «Oh, claro. Adelante» de manera sarcástica.

Luego cerró las grandes puertas de la Mansión Kinomoto.

Sakura había llorado demasiado y Tomoyo la dejó hace un momento cerca de su casa. Quería correr a su habitación pero su amiga le pidió que la esperara mientras arreglaba asuntos del Club de música.

No se veía un alma en la calle, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido -"Sakura... ¿qué te pasó?" - suspiró en voz alta a sí misma apoyada en una pared - "Eso, Sakura... ¿qué pasó?"- preguntó una voz familiar que salió de la nada. No esperaba que otra persona que no fuera Tomoyo la viera en ese vergonzoso estado pero se equivocó. Yue estaba allí. Parado frente a ella y parecía que le había estado observando desde hace un rato.

-"¿Qué se le ofrece?"- insistió Nadeshiko mientras le servía café a su inesperado invitado. Era como la quinta vez que le preguntaba y Shaoran seguía sin responderle. Y no sólo eso, había entrado a su casa sin su permiso, se acomodó en su sillón y casi la había obligado a prepararle el café alegando que como el de ella no había otro.

Nadeshiko torció la boca. Este muchacho parecía querer tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo.

-"Supongo que usted sabrá" - dijo Shaoran por fin - "hoy en día, los negocios que dejó pendiente su padre, ¿verdad?" - Nadeshiko suspiró fuerte, ahora entendía a qué venía este chico a su hogar.

-"Sé lo necesario, Señor Li."- hizo una pausa - "Verá, de eso se encargaba mi padre y mi esposo pero como usted sabrá ambos fallecieron hace tres años en un accidente y revisar sus negocios no fue lo primero que quise hacer luego de enterrar sus cuerpos."

Shaoran la estudió por un momento y respondió- "Entiendo, no se preocupe. No vine a presionarla." - A Nadeshiko esa actitud soberbia la molestó - "No viene a presionarme pero si vino a reclamar lo que es suyo, ¿verdad?"- increpó.

Shaoran tomó un sorbo de su taza de café y siguió - "No puede culparme. Su padre me vendió sus empresas y propiedades incluyendo esta casa. Tengo que reclamar lo que es mío."

Nadeshiko entendía la situación y también entendía que necesitaba algo de tiempo. Este chico no era ningún tonto y necesitaba ir con la verdad si quería que le creyera. -"Si, lo entiendo. Mi hijo Touya todavía está negociando en el exterior otros asuntos que mi padre dejó. Le agradecería si, como amigo de mi familia que ha sido desde hace años su padre, puede esperar a que él regrese."

Shaoran hizo un gesto de relajación con la mano –"No hay apuro. Solo quería saber si usted recordaba el asunto."

-"No lo olvidé ni un segundo" – aseguró Nadeshiko. Él siguió tranquilamente tomando de su taza de café y comenzó a observar la casa. Las cortinas habían cambiado pero el resto del entorno seguía siendo el mismo. En el ambiente se podía sentir una fragancia que a Shaoran se le hacía cocida. Muy conocida. Esa fragancia le traía muchos recuerdos que le hacían pensar en alguien en particular.

"-¿Y, Sakura?" - preguntó Yue una vez más impacientemente. Su amiga se negaba a darle una respuesta y sólo lograba balbucear unas cuantas palabras.

-"Ya volví" - anunció Tomoyo oportunamente y Sakura sólo pudo agradecerle internamente por haberla librado de ese interrogatorio tan incómodo. –"Disculpa, Yue" – continuó la morena- "Sakura y yo tenemos cosas que hablar. Nos vemos más tarde." – Tomoyo agarró rápidamente del brazo a su amiga y huyeron antes que el chico pudiera acotar algo. El pobre Yue sólo pudo gruñir pegando patadas en el suelo.

El silencio incómodo ocasionado por el malhumor de Nadeshiko y la hora según pudo ver en su reloj, hicieron que Shaoran se levantara de su asiento – "Creo que ya es hora de que me retire"

-"Si" - coincidió Nadeshiko con desdén – "le abriré la puerta"

A Shaoran pareció no importarle la evidente descortesía de su anfitriona-"Volveré la semana próxima para ver cómo anda todo."

-"No creo que a usted le importe eso demasiado." – Atacó la madre de Sakura. ¿Es que este hombre pensaba venir seguido? No quería ni pensarlo.

-"Es rutina, usted sabe." – Shaoran debía ir tanteando lo que podría ser su futura propiedad y asegurarse de que el terreno no necesite reparaciones. Nadeshiko lo comprendía. Sabía cómo eran esas cosas. –"Si"- aceptó resignada.

Sakura y Tomoyo al fin llegaron a la casa de la primera. –"Gracias, me salvaste de las preguntas de Yue" – Sakura no quería darle explicaciones a nadie en ese momento. No importa cuán buen amigo fuera Yue. No tenía el estado de ánimo.

-"Si, hoy lo hice pero nada te asegura que lo pueda hacer mañana. Así que piensa que le vas a decir... sabes que le preocupas mucho."- La castaña no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a sacar las llaves de su casa. Un ruido en la cerradura la sobresaltó. Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta desde adentro.

Lo que Sakura no podía imaginarse es que un sobresalto mayor vino cuando vendría al salir la figura del hombre con quién se había cruzado esa mañana.

-"Hola, pequeña" – lo escuchó decir. Sakura estaba tan nerviosa ante la presencia de Shaoran que no podía emitir palabra. Sin contar la vergüenza de haber estado hablando sobre él hasta hace un momento-"h-hola"- atinó a decir mientras enfocaba la mirada a otro lado – "con permiso." - arrastrando a Tomoyo como un rayo, Sakura se encerró en su habitación.

Aprovechando la entrada rápida de su hija, Nadeshiko se despidió de la indeseable visita-"Hasta la próxima, Señor Li" – y cerró la puerta.

Shaoran sonrió ante la extraña actitud de las Kinomoto y emprendió marcha hacia la calle – "Vaya. ¿No importarme? Si yo vine a recuperar lo que es mío".


	2. Pasado

UPDATE 10/05/2011: _Empecé esta historia en Octubre del 2007 y por varias razones murió en el olvido. Años más tarde, puedo decir que tengo muchas ganas de revivirla y darle un final. No sé con qué periodicidad puedo hacer esto pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible. También, al estar más crecidita mi manera de escribir cambió un poco y algo me avergüenza cuando leo lo viejo. Si bien ahora no escribo como para un premio de literatura, creo que es un poco más comprensible y más descriptivo._

_Si hay alguno que haya leído esta historia anteriormente le pido mil disculpas por abandonarlos hasta el momento. Si estás por ahí y querés darme otra oportunidad te invito a volver a leer estos viejos capítulos ya que seguramente no recordarás nada. No modifiqué lo esencial de los capítulos, tienen básicamente la misma historia pero explicado más detalladamente así que tampoco es necesario que lo leas de nuevo si no tenés ganas._

_Lo que aparece en negro debajo de esta aclaración es el texto original que acompañaba el capítulo. _

_Desde ya muchas gracias al que se tome un poco de su preciado tiempo para leerme. Espero terminar de updatear los viejos pronto para poder subir el nuevo capítulo. ¡Besos, besitos!_

* * *

**Y volví, y seré... (?)**

**Buenas, buenas.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Antes que nada debo aclarar que la historia me escribe a mi, no yo a ella.**

**Pensaba hacer algo completamente diferente y quedó esto.**

**Ay, espero no decepcionar a nadie.**

**En fin, tengo poco tiempo para subir esto asi que... diganme que piensan y no se, las amenazas guardenlas para el final xD.**

**Adiós, tengan un lindo día. :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Pasado**

Sakura definitivamente odiaba Física, no había otro tipo de estudio que la irritara más. Bueno, tal vez las matemáticas pero eso era otro asunto. Aunque si tuviéramos que contar toooodas las cosas que ella odiaba...

No es que fuera mujer quejosa ni persona de andar odiando todo lo que se le cruzaba, pero bueno tú sabes, quería quejarse igual.

Nunca había querido ni un poquito a la física pero qué genial se sentía en ese momento y cuánto agradecía a la persona que la había inventado. «Gracias, gracias» repetía en su mente.

Una suspiro de impaciencia hizo que enfocara su atención de nuevo en la persona que tenía al lado - "¿Vas a prestarme atención?"- reclamó su apuesto profesor.

Y vaya si era apuesto. En momentos como este, perdida en sus pensamientos, Sakura no entendía cómo podía estar en las nubes teniendo semejante ejemplar adelante. Shaoran era el hombre más atractivo que vio en su vida. Sus facciones relajadas pero, al mismo tiempo, endurecidas al reprenderla la atraían demasiado. Y su personalidad tampoco era ningún desperdicio. Según escuchó de su madre él era el hijo menor de una familia casi exclusivamente femenina. Su madre era una señora rica de un imperio de Hong Kong.

Al parecer él era la joven promesa de la familia y futuro heredero de los bienes raíces. ¡Todo un ejemplar! El padre de él, antes de fallecer, era el mejor amigo del padre de Nadeshiko y eso formó lazos entre las dos familias. Hace semanas venía pensando en hacer un movimiento directo pero no estaba segura. Su madre le había advertido que a pesar de ser amigos, habían negocios de por medio y que no confiaba que esto no pudiera asegurarle que no hubiera disputas. A Sakura esto la entristecía. Había logrado tener una muy buena relación él, y cada vez que él intentaba ser el primero en dar un paso adelante... ella recordaba sus palabras y retrocedía. Decidió conservar la cercanía pero mantenerlo a raya. ¡Qué difícil era!

Conversaban tanto de cosas relevantes como de algún programa que pasaron el día anterior. Las cuatro horas básicas por semana se extendieron a por lo menos 1 diaria bajo la excusa de «necesito estudiar más». Aunque ellos sabían que muchas veces se juntaban sólo para conversar sobre lo que habían hecho las horas que no se vieron. Todo iba perfecto excepto por el no poder dar un paso adelante.

-"Sakura, ¿me oyes?" - insistió Shaoran. Antes de volver a prestarle atención a lo que tenía enfrente a Sakura se le pasó por la cabeza que últimamente perdía demasiado en sus pensamientos y se rió. De veras no podía evitarlo, ¡era tan deslumbrante!

Shaoran la miró sorprendido - "¿Se puede saber de qué tanto te ríes?"

Sakura sonrió- "Nada, de que hoy estás más serio que otras veces."- La tarde había transcurrido normalmente pero por alguna razón Shaoran no estaba tan relajado. Parecía que algo le molestara y cómo él insistía tanto en que debían estudiar sin distraerse, Sakura no tenía más remedio que perderse en sus pensamientos sobre su sexy profesor.

-"Bueno, es porque... "-trató de explicar Shaoran- "estamos perdiendo demasiado el tiempo. Me preocupa que por distraerte tanto no apruebes la asignatura." - Otra vez la misma excusa aunque esta vez, algo diferente. A Sakura no le gustaba nada como él trataba de esquivar el tema pero esta vez, lo hizo deliberadamente. Como si tuviera algo que ocultar. ¿Por qué estaba tan tenso? Sería mejor que intentara calmarlo de alguna manera, no era tan importante que aprobara la asignatura.

-"No te preocupes. Mi madre no espera que sea una excelente alumna en esto, solo quiere que aprenda lo básico para después ser una señorita de sociedad y casarme con algún rico de por ahí."- hizo un ademán quitándole importancia.

-"¿Casarte?" – preguntó el profesor en una mezcla entre sorprendido y asqueado. A la joven la desconcertó esa reacción. Parecía más alarmado de lo que esperaba.

-"¿No te gusta el termino, eh?"- Consultó curiosa. Le intrigaba lo que pensara Shaoran sobre el matrimonio. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de indagar sobre su vida amorosa y esta parecía la ocasión perfecta.

-"Casarse está bien... Si, está bien para cualquiera menos para mí." – siguió Shaoran. Sakura rió sin risa –"No te tenía tan cobarde.".

-"No, no es cobardía. Solo es precaución. En el futuro seré heredero de toda una empresa, no puedo descuidarme y dejar que gente inescrupulosa como tu madre me atrape."- Sakura sintió que se avergonzaba ante esta declaración.

-"Creo que terminamos por hoy"- Sin más, su profesor, se levantó y se retiró de la habitación dejando a Sakura confundida y cortando la conversación repentinamente.

Tomoyo se encontraba en su casa bastante aburrida. No esperaba esa tarde la llamada de su amiga así que tuvo que dejar todo lo que tenía que hacer (bah, confeccionar un par de prendas que tenía en mente) y salió con prisa a la casa de su prima. Sakura no esperaba esa tarde tener que llamar a su amiga pero tenía que conversar con alguien lo que acababa de suceder así que dejó de estudiar (bah, estaba mirando tele) y la llamó lo más rápido que pudo.

Al caer las 18.30 la morena estaba en la puerta de la casa Kinomoto. Sakura salió como un rayo antes de que su madre interviniera pero Nadeshiko estaba muy ocupada conversando por teléfono como para fijarse quién había tocado la puerta.

-"Si, venga. Lo estaré esperando" - logro oír.

Restándole importancia subió a su habitación con su mejor amiga. Nadeshiko preparó café preguntándose qué habría hecho su hija como para que el joven Li volviera a hablar con ella luego de haber dado ya su clase particular - "¿Qué pasó con esta chica esta vez?"

A Tomoyo no le gustaban las vueltas y eso Sakura lo sabía bien. Su amiga le dirigía la mirada para luego mirar al piso y al techo. Evidentemente no paraba de pensar en algo. Dudaba en cómo debía contarle el problema a Tomoyo y tardó tanto, que su amiga perdió la paciencia - "Sakura, ¿puedes empezar de una vez?"

«Hoe», su amiga la había reprendido. - "Bueno, es que..." -dudó una vez más y ante la mirada enojada de Tomoyo agregó -" parece que hice enojar a Shaoran...". Tomoyo abrió los ojos bien grandes - "¿Cómo?".

Sakura y su profesor siempre habían tenido una buena relación, pacífica por lo menos. Jamás habían discutido o disgustado porque, vamos seamos sinceros, a pesar de las fantasías de su amiga, no eran tan cercanos para enfadarse por alguna razón. Se llevaban bien y punto. Por eso, que el Profesor Li se haya enojado con su prima le resultaba extraño. La observó fijamente, sabía lo que tardaba Sakura en contar temas difíciles y a ella no le gustaban las vueltas. La menor de los Kinomoto sintió la mirada de su prima en ella - "Sin querer le conté los planes de mi madre para el futuro..."

- "¿Planes? ¿Qué planes?" - Era la primera vez que Tomoyo escuchaba algo sobre eso y quería ir al grano. Era tan directa que a veces podía ser algo... molesta.

Parece que Shaoran Li cuando la llamó no estaba muy lejos porque la señora Kinomoto en un parpadeo ya estaba en el living de su casa nuevamente y mirándolo con cara interrogante -"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, profesor?"

-"Disculpe que la haya llamado de improvisto y me haya aparecido de repente aquí otra vez, esto es urgente. Quería hablarle de las clases de Sakura." - Esto era lo de que Nadeshiko necesitaba para darle su condena diaria a Sakura. Porque nada, absolutamente NADA entretenía más a la madre de Sakura que imponerle un castigo. ¡Así que esto era, eh! Nunca dejes de divertirme, querida hija mía. Escondiendo una media sonrisa Nadeshiko preguntó al fin - "¿Qué hizo mi hija, profesor?"

Shaoran definitivamente no entendía qué pasaba por la cabeza de las mujeres Kinomoto. ¿Por qué sonríe esta mujer?- "Eh, no nada. Hasta diría que progresa bien en las clases. No tiene que preocuparse por eso." - Nadeshiko lo miró decepcionada - "Lo que quería comentarle" -hizo una pausa- "es que ya no podré seguir dándole clases. Verá. Dentro de poco tengo que irme de regreso a Hong Kong, mi madre quiere que me haga cargo del negocio familiar y como entenderá es algo complicado que pueda darle clases particulares a Sakura."- Sonrió levemente. Nadeshiko notó que por alguna razón a Shaoran Li no lo ponía demasiado contento esta noticia. Ufff..., y ella que esperaba poder aplicarle algún castigo a su hija el día de hoy... -"¿Cuando se vuelve a su país?" - consultó.

-"Dentro de dos días"- Shaoran miró su reloj- "así que mañana será la última clase que le dé a su hija."

Quizás que el profesor se volviera no era tan malo. Desde su llegada y a pesar de las pocas esperanzas que Nadeshiko tenía puestas en su hija, el progreso de Sakura había sido notable. Seguía sin ser una alumna de diez y por lo que sabía seguía sin gustarle la materia pero por lo menos había dejado de desaprobar. Buscar un nuevo profesor iba a ser un problema sin contar que Sakura podía correr el riesgo de volver a desaprobar. OH, quizás esto sí iba a ser divertido después de todo... - "Ya veo. Bueno, muchas gracias por su servicio, profesor. Nos ha sido muy útil para el progreso de nuestra hija" - Nadeshiko volvió a sonreír y Shaoran pensó que definitivamente no entendía para nada a las Kinomoto.

Dejando su maletín en el suelo le consultó a Nadeshiko si podía pasar a darle la noticia personalmente a Sakura. A Nadeshiko esto la sorprendió. No esperaba que fueran tan íntimos como para despedirse lentamente pero accedió. -"Por favor, adelante."

Mientras tanto, en la habitación Sakura le explicaba, lo mejor que podía, a su amiga sobre lo que había hablado con Shaoran.-"... y bueno, creo que se sintió ofendido."

Tomoyo la miró con incredulidad- "¡Ay, Sakura! ¡Por supuesto! Te gusta, él te presta DEMASIADA" - dijo con énfasis esa última palabra - "atención a tus caprichos. Incluso agregó HORAS por ti, pasan MUCHO tiempo juntos. Eso es bastante considerando que es un profesor que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es evidente que existe algo de atracción entre ustedes. Tienes casi una relación con el chico y, ¡a ti no se te ocurre mejor idea que contarle que tu madre quiere que atrapes a un rico sabiendo de qué clase familia proviene él! A veces eres tan lenta, amiga..."

Sakura sintió que todo lo que decía Tomoyo era verdad pero aún así tenía que defenderse. -"¡No lo hice apropósito! No me di cuenta..."-Tomoyo se quejó impaciente -"Tú nunca te das cuenta pero, por lo menos, deberías haber cuidado más tu palabras."

Ahora sí que Tomoyo comenzaba a irritarla. -"¿Y qué quieres? ¡Es la verdad! Seguro que mi madre espera que atrape al profe porque de seguro no se le ha escapado que tiene una gran empresa y que será de él. No necesito que me lo diga para saber que tengo que pegarme a él como una sanguijuela..."

Su prima la miró con pena -"Ay, Sakura..." - y la abrazó. Si, ella sabía que su amiga no la estaba pasando bien y que el asunto del profesor podía convertirse en algo doloroso. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que el hombre del tema de conversación estaba por llamar a la puerta y había escuchado más de lo que querría.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad y Tomoyo volvió a su casa. Al otro día, Sakura todavía ignoraba que su profesor de física había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con su prima. « ¿Por qué está tan concentrado en la lección? Ni siquiera me mira» pensaba. Sakura llevaba toda la tarde tratando de que Shaoran dejara por un momento esos números que la volvían loca pero él no hacía caso. Quería hablar con él sobre lo sucedido, explicarle... No podían seguir haciendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Faltaban diez minutos antes de que terminara la clase del día, sin contar que hoy tenía las molestas lecciones de piano. ¡Maldito Hiiragizawa! Últimamente la venía matando con sus agotadoras interpretaciones. No quería que el tiempo con Shaoran se terminara. -"Bueno, esto ha sido todo."- lo escuchó decir mientras preparaba los libros para marcharse. Sakura vio su oportunidad- "Oye... Shaoran, mi madre me dijo que ayer volviste pero no te escuché llegar..."

Shaoran la miró un momento y Sakura notó que era como si no lo hiciera. Sus ojos le parecían vacíos. -"Tenía asuntos que arreglar con ella, no requería de tu presencia." - le respondió fríamente. Ella notaba algo extraño. Si, era como si estuviera enojado con ella. No podía ser por lo de la otra vez. -"Pero Shaoran, yo..."

-"Hoy es la última clase."-la interrumpió. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo «_última clase»_? Esto no podía estar sucediendo. -"¿Q-qué dijiste?"

-"Que hoy fue la última clase..."- repitió.

_OH..._

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que oía -"¡Por qué!"- exigió saber.

Shaoran se levantó del escritorio impacientemente-"Mañana me voy a Hong Kong." - Esto era lo que ella necesitaba para que todas las palabras de su madre se fueran de un soplido de su cabeza. «Hong Kong». Shaoran se iba a Hong Kong. Adonde no iba a poder verlo. Adonde ya no le daría clases. No podría visitarlo ni verlo todos los días. Si es que lo pudiera volver a ver. -"¿Cuánto tiempo?"- preguntó atónita.

-"No sé, puede ser para siempre."- contestó con la misma frialdad. OH no. Esto no era bueno. Tenía demasiadas preguntas. No podía irse ahora. Sakura se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo.- "¿Te vas?" - susurró

-"Si."- dijo cortante. Su mundo se iba abajo. No iba a verlo más. Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Quizás nunca más. La mente se le puso en blanco. Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó para sentir a esa persona que siempre estuvo delante de ella y el destino se empeñó en que no lo tocara. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él la rodeo con sus brazos y tomó su boca con la suya.

Su primer beso. Dulce néctar. Jamás había experimentado una cosa así. Este beso parecía salido de una de esas novelas de la tarde. Algo desconocido para la joven Sakura.

Los labios de él eran más suaves de lo que se había imaginado. Esa lengua que parecía querer conocer todo de ella le hizo perder todos sus sentidos. No sabía qué pensar o si debería hacerlo. No existía su madre, sus pensamientos, su amiga o su clase de piano. Solo existían esos brazos que la apretaban fuertemente y esos labios que la besaban sabiendo exactamente cómo hacer que se relajara. Las manos de él se movieron veloces por su cuerpo y cuando una de ellas se metió bajo su camiseta supo que todo iba demasiado rápido. Que ese hombre se iría y que si le entregaba todo ahora no lo volvería a ver. Con una mano separó la de él y lo apartó para poder verlo a los ojos. -"¿Qué pasa?" - dijo Shaoran con voz ronca.

Sakura agachó la cabeza-"V-amos demasiado... rápido"- balbuceó. De repente todo ese ambiente romántico pareció desvanecerse. El se apartó retirando sus manos y un aura fría cayó en la habitación. -"¿Y qué esperabas?" - preguntó él duramente. A Sakura su poca gentileza la sorprendió -"Púes... es que yo... no."

Sakura quiso esconderse, quería salir de allí. La vergüenza de su rápido accionar no le permitía verlo a los ojos. Tampoco quería que ese momento se acabara porque sabía que cuando él saliera por la puerta no lo volvería a ver.

-"Ah... ya veo. Ya entiendo"- Shaoran rió sin diversión. La chica no entendía. ¿A qué venía esa risa? -"Ya entiendo lo que quieres" -Hizo un gesto con desdén- "lo que tú y tu madre quieren... "- y volvió a reír. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué era a lo que se refería él le tomó la mano izquierda con violencia y señaló su dedo anular. -"¿«Esto» es, verdad? Un anillo... Claro. Ya entiendo. Todo esto del profesor era una simple trampa. Querían engañarme para que me casara contigo... Ya entiendo."- Estaba confundida, no sabía de qué hablaba... El mundo parecía que le daba vueltas alrededor. -"¿Y esa cara de pobrecita? ¿Me vas a negar que no sabes las deudas que tienen con mi familia?"

-"De que hablas Shaoran... "- dijo Sakura en un susurro. Shaoran la miró con desdén. -"Del plancito que se armó tu familia para que me enganches así cazas un pez gordo rico y encima futuro dueño de tu casa. ¡Matan dos pájaros de un tiro! Y yo que pensaba "- su voz se quebró- "que esa carita inocente era cierta... Con razón te acercabas y te alejabas a cada momento..."

¡Por fin Sakura entendía de qué iba esto! ¡Shaoran se pensaba que ella quería cazarlo! No entendía, ella no entendía cómo era que llegó a esa conclusión. ¿Su madre le habría insinuado algo? O quizás, quizás habría malentendido sus palabras de la otra vez. Shaoran soltó la mano de Sakura bruscamente. Ella se desesperó. -"¡N-no, Shaoran! Eso no era porque..."

-"No quiero escucharte más." - Los ojos de Shaoran la miraban con tal desprecio que le hacían pensar que nunca tuvieron ningún lazo. Que nunca fueron siquiera amigos.

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"- Una voz los sobresaltó. _Profesor Hiiragizawa..._Qué oportuno. Eriol Hiiragizawa el profesor particular de piano de Sakura había llegado para la hora de su lección y encontró una situación poco agradable. El profesor de física de su alumna estaba con su maletín en la mano mirando con dureza a Sakura mientras ella trataba de - aparentemente- detenerlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-"Sakura, ¿estás bien?". Al escuchar eso, Sakura se dio cuenta de qué estaba llorando pero no podía recordar en qué momento empezó a hacerlo.

-"Llegó la caballería..." - pareció susurrar Shaoran. Ella nunca estuvo segura de haber escuchado esto puesto que lo dijo en una voz tan baja que podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Eriol volvió a preguntar qué estaba pasando. -"N-no es nada, Profesor." - respondió su alumna al fin. Eriol Hiiragizawa era un hombre tranquilo. Veintidós años lo adornaban pero el doble de tiempo parecía caer en sus hombros así que no podían pasarlo como un idiota cualquiera. -"No parece, Sakura."

Shaoran hizo un gesto de desdén ante la actitud de «noble» del profesor de piano. Mejor se largaba de ahí cuanto antes. -"No importa, yo ya me iba." - Dicho esto Shaoran se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sakura quiso detenerlo pero la mirada fija de su profesor de piano se lo impidió. Sakura miró mientras él, su ex-profesor, dejaba la habitación y su vida.

Otro día comenzaba en la ciudad de Tomoeda y la menor de los Kinomoto lo comenzaba con el sueño más extraño sobre la historia de su pasado. "Aaaaahhhww... "- bostezó Sakura. (N. De A.: Si, mis bostezos son raros) Este sueño había sido el peor de todos los que había tenido jamás. Podía recordar con claridad cada detalle de su pasado y esto la perturbada. ¡Menos mal que era Domingo!

Habían pasado tres días desde que Shaoran Li volvió a su vida y, por su buena suerte, no lo había vuelto ver. Se dijo que quizá había sido una broma del destino y que ya no tenía que preocuparse.-"¡Domingo!" - Festejó de nuevo. Hoy saldrían con Tomoyo y Yue a tomar algo por ahí. Venía esquivando al segundo hasta que ya no pudo más. Así que hoy sería el día en que lo confrontaría y le diría que no había pasado nada, que habían sido disputas de familia y nada más. ¡Sí, señor! Hoy sería un lindo día. O eso pensaba hasta que bajó las escaleras, porque ahí estaba...

_Ahí estaba..._

Shaoran Li, con un traje oscuro que le daba más años de los que en realidad tenía. Resaltando toda esa elegancia y masculinidad que nadie más podía tener. Se sentía ciega a cualquier otro detalle que no estuviera en ese hombre que estaba parado en su living observándola.-"Buenos días" - saludó tímidamente. -"Buenos días"- lo escuchó responder.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa por su presencia. Esto era más duro de lo que esperaba y él no hacía otra cosa que observar cada movimiento que ella hacía –"¿Mi madre?" – logró preguntar.

Ruidos salieron desde la cocina. Así que ahí estaba su madre. -"Madre, tengo que salir..."- le anunció.

-"Está bien, ya me avisaste ayer. Recuerda que no te quiero aquí tan tarde"- Se escuchó que Nadeshiko gritaba desde la cocina. Sakura partió hacia su destino sin mirar atrás ignorando la mirada fija de Shaoran.

A pesar de lo visto a primera hora en la mañana, el resto del día fue encantador. Yue, Tomoyo y ella pasearon por las calles más concurridas de la ciudad. Tomaron helado, almorzaron, compraron ropa y accesorios varios. Yue estaba desesperado buscando un par de zapatillas nuevo pero nada lo conformaba. Hace semanas que Sakura lo escuchaba quejarse sobre que ya no le entraban y que los agujeros de su calzado empezaban a molestarlo. A Sakura esto le hacía gracia, su amigo siempre solía perder la calma con facilidad. Aunque esto también era bueno, si explotaba su temperamento ahora tal vez en el futuro sería una persona tranquila. Todo esto le hacía olvidarse que contaba las horas para volver a casa y preguntarle a su madre qué hacía Shaoran ahí.

Tomoyo observaba con atención a su mejor amiga. Parecía pasarlo bien pero notaba que de vez en cuando miraba su reloj consultando la hora. No entendía por qué tendría tanta prisa o qué estaba esperando siendo ella la que tuvo la idea de aquella salida. Cuando por fin Yue se decidió por un local con un par de zapatillas a su gusto se detuvieron a esperarlo. Esta era la oportunidad que Tomoyo necesitaba para preguntarle a Sakura qué era lo que le pasaba. Sin desperdiciar un segundo abordó el tema- "¿Me puedes explicar por qué tanto apuro?"

Sakura sabía a qué era a lo que se refería. ¿Tan obvio era que estaba desesperada por huir? -"Es que... Shaoran estaba esta mañana en casa..." - Tomoyo se preocupó cuando el rostro de su amiga comenzó a ensombrecerse. Entendía adónde iba todo esto -"¿Quieres volver a averiguar qué pasa, verdad?"- A veces a Sakura le sorprendía cuanto podía llegar a conocerla Tomoyo. Asintió con la cabeza -"Ay, Sakura. ¡Entonces vete de una vez!"

Sakura volteó a mirar por todos lados. Le daba culpa marcharse. -"¿Y Yue?"- Tomoyo sonrió -"Yo me encargaré de él. Ve ya.-" Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa -"¡Gracias, Tomoyo!"- Y se fue lo más rápido que pudo cuando Yue salía del establecimiento. Miró a la única de sus dos amigas que se había quedado -"¿Se fue, no?" - Tomoyo se asustó- "Ay, hombre. ¡Casi me das un susto de muerte!" - tomó aliento-"Si, se fue a casa tenía cosas que hacer. Me dijo que te pidiera disculpas en su lugar." No quería ocultarle nada pero si no era Sakura la que le contaba, no tenía sentido. Yue se quedó más preocupado de lo que estaba.

Al llegar a casa Sakura buscó a su madre pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Una voz la sorprendió -"¿Buscas a alguien, «_pequeña»_?"

Esa voz sí que era conocida. El heredero de la familia Li salía de la cocina llevando en la mano lo que parecía un vaso de jugo - "Shaoran, ¿qué haces aquí?"

-"Pues nada" - respondió con tranquilidad- "solo estaba viendo mi nueva casa. Ahora, ¿quieres que nos sentemos mientras me cuentas tu lindo día?"- Shaoran se sentó esperando respuesta dejando a Sakura completamente perpleja.

* * *

**Press continue (¿?)**

**Opa, opa.**

**Quiero agradecer a Choco-sama .P A quién le debo la inspiración porque me encantó su manera de escribir asi que cambié la mia.**

**Siempre odié especificar demasiado los sentimientos de los personajes pero he descubierto que queda muy bien.**

**¡Asi que gracias! Y no, por suerte no plagio ;. Tomé la idea de una novela de mi mamá pero esto lo voy a comentar mas adelante asi no arruino lo que viene.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**(aaaaaaaaaaah, odio las escenas cursis!)**

**Adiós.**


	3. Herencia Familiar

UPDATE 10/05/2011: _Empecé esta historia en Octubre del 2007 y por varias razones murió en el olvido. Años más tarde, puedo decir que tengo muchas ganas de revivirla y darle un final. No sé con qué periodicidad puedo hacer esto pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible. También, al estar más crecidita mi manera de escribir cambió un poco y algo me avergüenza cuando leo lo viejo. Si bien ahora no escribo como para un premio de literatura, creo que es un poco más comprensible y más descriptivo._

_Si hay alguno que haya leído esta historia anteriormente le pido mil disculpas por abandonarlos hasta el momento. Si estás por ahí y querés darme otra oportunidad te invito a volver a leer estos viejos capítulos ya que seguramente no recordarás nada. No modifiqué lo esencial de los capítulos, tienen básicamente la misma historia pero explicado más detalladamente así que tampoco es necesario que lo leas de nuevo si no tenés ganas._

_Lo que aparece en negro debajo de esta aclaración es el texto original que acompañaba el capítulo. _

_Desde ya muchas gracias al que se tome un poco de su preciado tiempo para leerme. Espero terminar de updatear los viejos pronto para poder subir el nuevo capítulo. ¡Besos, besitos!_

* * *

**Hola! No, no me morí. Bah, sí... pero solo un par de meses.**

**Después de una fiebre casi mortal y un maratón de fin de semana de Card Captor Sakura volví.**

**Para que alguien lea lo que tengo para decir.**

**En fin, mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo asi que solo me queda decir:**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**

**¡Gracias por dejarme comentarios!**

**Gracias, en serio. Aunque Carola me haya dicho que no le gustó... yo se que a ustedes sí. ¿o no?**

**En fin, me despido. Tengan una linda semana y pasenala bien nn**

**PD: Ayer me reí mucho al explicarle lo siguiente "Esta serie (CCSakura) es buenisima. La protagonista se le declara al amigo del hermano y el la rechaza porque le gusta el! Es genial!"**

**Jjajaja. LOVE CLAMP.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Herencia Familiar**

_(A.K.A. «Abuelito dime tuuu porque dejaste tantas deudaasss»)_

-"¿No me vas a responder? Tu madre me dijo que saliste con... «Amigos»" - Shaoran dijo esta última palabra con un dejo de insinuación.

-"No en la manera en la que insinúas" - replicó Sakura

-"¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿por qué salías tan apurada esta mañana? No creo que nadie salga con tanta rapidez a menos que sea una cita."- apoyo la mano en la cara haciendo un gesto de estar pensando - "todavía recuerdo tus pequeñas hazañas con aquel profesor... ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Hiiragizawa." -una sonrisa irónica decoraba sus labios mientras observaba fijamente a Sakura - "Todavía recuerdo cómo se preocupaba por ti..." - se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado- "Yo también me preocupaba... pero por mí."

Al terminar esa frase, Shaoran estaba tan cerca de Sakura que ella hasta podía adivinar que había estado tomando café. La deliciosa y caliente fragancia mezclada con el estupendo perfume que usaba su ex-profesor llenaba sus sentidos e invadían sus sensaciones.

Sakura estaba asombrada, no entendía adónde iba aquella conversación. Shaoran había cambiado tanto. Si bien no terminaron de la mejor manera en el pasado, ella no lo recordaba tan amargado. Tan resentido, tan enojado. Algo se había movido dentro de él, y Sakura no entendía qué era.

La voz ronca de Shaoran la devolvió a la conversación. Estaba muy cerca. Muy cerca. -"¿Todavía no entiendes? O me vas a negar que conocías los planes de tu madre. Vamos, pequeña. No te hagas las desentendida."

El nombre de su madre hizo que la última ficha cayera dentro del tablero. ¡Por fin entendía! Así que era eso. ¡Shaoran siempre pensó que ella estaba deseosa de participar en los planes de Nadeshiko de darle un yerno millonario! Por eso la despreciaba. Por eso el cambio repentino de actitud.

Su madre siempre había sido así desde que recordaba. De pequeña incluso la había querido «enganchar» con el hijo de un vecino que iba a ser el heredero de una prometedora herencia. ¡Su madre! Sakura apenas tenía 6 años. Menos mal que Touya estaba ahí para hacerle entender a Nadeshiko que era aún muy temprano para Sakura.

No podía culpar a Shaoran. ¿Cómo explicarle que todo era un malentendido? Ni siquiera sabía cómo era que él se había enterado...

-"E-Estás equivocado. Y-yo nunca tuve nada que ver con eso."- Logró balbucear.

Shaoran lanzó una sonrisa amarga - "¿Ah no? Pues que mal, justo ahora tenía ganas de probar los privilegios que vendrían con tal paquete."

-"¿Qu...?" - Antes de que pudiera preguntarle de qué "privilegios" en cual "paquete" hablaba, los labios de Sakura se vieron prisioneros bajo la boca del chico de Hong Kong. ¡Qué manera de besar!

Parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Creía que nunca en su vida iba a sincronizar de esa manera tan sexual con alguien. La boca de Shaoran era demandante ante la inexperta Sakura que no sabía bien para adonde apuntar.

-"Abre la boca" - demandó él, impaciente. Sakura sólo se ruborizó, Shaoran no pudo más que reír dulcemente ante esa reacción. - "Ábrela, «pequeña»".

Sakura sentía que se derretía y no pudo evitar seguir sus indicaciones. El placer la invadió. La lengua de Shaoran era posesiva y exploraba con suavidad cada rincón de la boca de Sakura. Las manos de Shaoran acariciaban suavemente su cabeza y las preocupaciones de la menor de los Kinomoto parecían alejarse entre sus dedos. La falta de aire le provocaba ganas de abandonar pero sentía que si reaccionaba como su cuerpo esperaba, y lo soltaba, no tendría otra oportunidad como esta. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de Shaoran en un intento de que el momento no acabara. Esto fue lo que Shaoran necesitó para despertarse. Dejó de besar a Sakura bruscamente y la acercó hacia su pecho.

Ella no entendía que estaba sucediendo y solo escuchó un suspiro del que nunca tendrá certeza, «Quizás ya es muy tarde». Luego de esas palabras, él la soltó suavemente y subió por las escaleras.

La noche llegó temprana para Sakura. Sólo quería dejar de pensar y echar a su suerte los sueños que tendría esa noche. Quizás la fortuna le sonreiría y no soñaría nada. Solo dormir. Dormir. Dormir. Quería dormir sin pensar en nada más. Lástima que su cuerpo no la ayudaba - "¿Sueño me escuchas? Oh, diablos..."

Un golpe se escuchaba desde la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? La casa estaba silenciosa cuando llegó a su cuarto. ¿Sería él? Con toda prisa y casi tropezándose con sus sábanas, Sakura respondió al llamado de la puerta. -"¿Sí?"

-"¡Niña, abre la puerta! ¡Tenemos que hablar!"- gritó su madre desde el pasillo. Nadeshiko, esa mujer sí que tenía el placer de aparecer cuando menos la requería. No tenía ganas de recibirla. Y es que no era sólo por la revelación que escuchó esa tarde por parte de Shaoran, su madre nunca era un buen motivo de visita para nada. Pero no le quedaba otra que abrir esa puerta. Con pocas ganas y casi sin fuerza, Sakura abrió muy lentamente la puerta lo suficiente como para que sólo un ojo se asomara- "¿Qué pasa?"

Nadeshiko se enfureció- "¡Abre esa maldita puerta como corresponde o no respondo de mi, niña!"- le gritó. Avergonzada de que los vecinos -o Shaoran- escucharan a su madre, a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que dejarla entrar a su cuarto.

Sin esperar un permiso verbal de parte de su hija, Nadeshiko entró y sentó en su cama. -"Tenemos que hablar."

-"Si, claro. Puedes sentarte y ponerte cómoda si quieres, madre" – dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

-"Mira, hija..." - comenzó Nadeshiko. Esto no podía significar algo bueno. Habían pasado AÑOS desde que su madre le habría hablado de una manera tan dulce. Incluso años desde que intentara tener una conversación con ella en su cuarto y que no empezara con «Adivina a quién voy a castigar...». ¿Qué podría ser? Quizás había hablado con Shaoran y...

-"Cuando mi padre... "- Nadeshiko hizo una pausa. Le dolía hablar de su padre y su hija lo sabía. Estaba confundida. Hablando de su padre tan de repente- "murió..." - siguió Nadeshiko- "fue una tristeza grande para todos" -suspiró- "Lo llevamos como pudimos y seguimos nuestra vida. Él era un gran hombre pero aún así cometía errores como cualquier ser humano. A veces cuando una persona muere, hechos realizados durante su vida salen a la luz y mi padre no fue la excepción. Él siempre fue un hombre de sociedad y de relaciones públicas así que una de sus amistades más grandes fue Noh-Eun Li, el abuelo de Shaoran."

Sakura miró con interés a su madre. Esta era una parte de su familia que desconocía. Nadeshiko no pareció notarlo y continuó su historia -"Mi padre era hombre de pocas palabras, no se llevaba bien con la gente en general. No era una persona popular. Por eso nos sorprendió a todos cuando un día comentó con alegría sobre Sr. Li. Tu abuelo lo admiraba y se hicieron muy buenos amigos." - Nadeshiko tragó fuerte - "Tu abuelo llevaba bien a Amamiya Enterprises, pero -como dije- es un ser humano y procedió mal en algunas transacciones. Un empleado de la empresa lo estafó y la economía de la empresa empezó a decaer." -Su madre se pasó una mano por el pelo, haciendo que Sakura notara que tenía la cara cansada -"Nadie quiso ayudarlo pero Noh-Eun ofreció su ayuda sin dudarlo un momento. No preguntó siquiera. Esto resultó en que Amamiya Entreprises cambió de dueño sin perder la imagen de que mi padre era el jefe. Nadie se enteró de este asunto. Lamentablemente, mi padre murió sin llegar a pagar la gran deuda que tenía con Li."

Sakura estaba en shock, ahora entendía para adónde iba la conversación. Pero esto sí que era una sorpresa. ¡El abuelo! ¡El gran empresario estafado y en deudas! No recordaba demasiado de su abuelo pero su madre hablaba mucho de él. Sabía que Nadeshiko siempre estuvo orgullosa de ser «Amamiya» y que adoraba a su padre, por lo tanto cada cosa que pasaba en su familia era una revolución entre los Kinomoto. Su madre alegremente comentaba los negocios de su padre y cómo sorteaba los inconvenientes y ascendía a la cima. Muchas veces Sakura se sintió mal por su padre Fujitaka pensando que su madre ponía ante todo a su abuelo. Pasado el tiempo recién comprendió que la personalidad de su padre no era así y que a pesar de las diferencias con los Amamiya, Fujitaka respetaba a su abuelo y jamás sentiría celos de él.

-"Sakura, lo más importante de todo es" - continuó su madre- "que Shaoran Li, ahora dueño de la compañía de su abuelo vino a reclamar la deuda. Es decir, esta casa y parte de la empresa es suya."

Ahora sí que todas las fichas estaban en su lugar. Entendía porqué de la vuelta de Shaoran a Japón y porqué las tensiones. Había vuelto a recuperar lo que es suyo y, evidentemente, ellas estaban en su camino.

Al notar el gesto de desagrado en la cara de su hija, Nadeshiko agregó- "Espero que no guardes rencores con su familia. Una deuda es una deuda y tarde o temprano hay que pagarlas. Además, Shaoran ha sido bastante amable y prometió esperar a tu hermano y dijo que no tendrá ningún inconveniente siempre y cuando pueda permanecer en esta casa."

Por eso Shaoran se estaba quedando. Rememorando lo ocurrido esa tarde, Sakura no pensaba que fuera buena idea. -"¿Tiene que quedarse aquí? ¿Por qué?

Nadeshiko hizo un gesto de impaciencia -"Está en Japón por negocios y dijo que no quiere quedarse en hoteles teniendo una casa." -explicó- "Te cuento todo esto para que entiendas su presencia aquí y te comportes de la mejor manera posible. No queremos más problemas con su familia."

Sakura miró a su madre. De repente le parecía tan vieja. Tan cansada. Por más que tuviera quejas o más preguntas decidió que lo mejor era solamente asentir con la cabeza y mirar cómo se marchaba de su habitación.

¿Podría dormir esa noche? Ella no lo sabía.

Y el que tampoco lo sabía era el motivo de la conversación de Nadeshiko con su hija que no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama.

Shaoran Li siempre fue un joven con muchos problemas de familia. En pocas palabras odiaba el carácter mercenario de su madre y su abuela. Sus hermanas no eran menos. Siempre observando y buscando quién del instituto sería un perfecto candidato a marido.

Todo esto lo hartó sobretodo cuando su madre quiso inculcarle esa "herencia" familiar. Él no tuvo más remedio que buscar la manera de independizarse para desligarse completamente. Terminó todos sus estudios con notas excelentes y apenas egresó tuvo muchas ofertas gracias a la intervención de su abuelo. A pesar de todas las propuestas y todos los ofrecimientos de distintas partes de Hong Kong, la que más le agrado de todas fue la que su propio abuelo, el viejo Noh-Eun, le hizo de encargarse de las empresas de la familia en Japón. Oh si, mientras más lejos de las mujeres de la familia mejor.

Casi cumplidos sus diecinueve años tomó el primer vuelo a Japón y se instaló en los dominios de su anciano abuelo.

Muchas veces quisieron perturbar su felicidad pero siempre que pudo las ignoró. Eso sí, a Noh-Eun le debía mucho así que cuando a su abuela se le antojó que él fuera el profesor particular de una niña amiga de la familia no tuvo más remedio que acceder. Pffff, las viejas y sus amigas. Al principio pensó en rechazarlo. Pero cuando Noh-Eun le explicó que la familia Kinomoto era parte de sus más cercanas amistades no pudo más que aceptar. Nunca fue de su incumbencia las relaciones de su familia con otras personas pero según había oído por su propio abuelo, la familia Amamiya era de su especial agrado. Aparentemente se llevaba muy bien con la cabeza de la familia y querían ayuda confiable para la nieta más pequeña del viejo Amamiya. Sakura Kinomoto se llamaba. Su nombre no le decía nada en especial al contrario de sus calificaciones.

«Pero... ¡qué niña más tonta!» - Había pensado al leer las notas que le había mandado el señor Fujitaka, el padre de la que sería su alumna. Pensando que no tenía más remedio que acceder a las órdenes de su abuelo, Shaoran se mudó a Japón

Su vida de soltero.

A pesar de su desprecio al género femenino, su vida sexual transcurrió normalmente. Al ser considerado apuesto por el sexo opuesto, conquistar mujeres siempre fue tarea fácil. Al llegar al país del sol naciente, ya no tuvo demasiado tiempo para mujeres mas no significaba que no hubiera tenido una que otra aventurilla. Al conocer a Sakura y pesar de la diferencia de seis años, Shaoran no recordó haber visto niña más bonita e inocente. Supuso un cambio en su rutina de mujeres audaces y sensuales. Y nunca se imaginó lo que esa niña podría llegar a significar para él en el futuro.

-"¿Qué se me dio por recordar cosas viejas?"- murmuró Shaoran dando otra vuelta en la cama. Por alguna razón... Mejor dicho, por lo ocurrido esa tarde con su ex-alumna, recordó momentos del pasado. Ahora le pesaban e indagaba en asuntos que creía olvidados. ¿Podría dormir esa noche?

-"No" - dijo muy segura Tomoyo a un contrariado Yue. Otro día en el Instituto de nuestra protagonista. Otro día en el que sus dos mejores amigos parecían debatir algo importante

-"Yo te digo que sí"- Afirmó Yue con seguridad. Tomoyo largó un bufido -"Yo creo que no" - sostuvo.

-"Y yo... creo que sí."- finalizó Yue.

-"¡Lleguéeee!"- los interrumpió Sakura entrando al salón golpeando la puerta.- "¿Hoe?" - Yue y Tomoyo estaban mirándose muy serios.- "¿Qué pasa?"

Yue le dirigió una mirada asesina y luego se sentó en su lugar. Sakura sentía que se había perdido de algo. Miró a Tomoyo y le preguntó- "¿Qué le pasa?"

-"Es que estábamos apostando si llegabas o no temprano." -rió Tomoyo- "Y gané yo." -Le informó.

Sakura estaba extrañada. Juraría que ese día no podía haber llegado tarde. Ante la situación incómoda con Shaoran el día anterior se había fijado de salir lo suficientemente temprano como para no tener que cruzárselo en el desayuno. Miró a su alrededor, el profesor no había llegado- "Pero, Tomoyo... ¿No llegué temprano?"

Su amiga rió nuevamente- "No, Sakura. Llegaste 3 minutos tarde. El profesor es el que está retrasado."

La castaña soslayó a su mejor amiga con la mirada. Tomoyo rió de nuevo ante la reacción de Sakura.

Resignada Sakura se quejó- "Pues que confianza me tienes amiga... y eso que, ¡sólo fueron 3 minutos!"

-"No es confianza " - Razonó una convencida Tomoyo - "es conocimiento" - acentuó la última palabra y luego miró su reloj- "y 3 minutos son" - se aclaró la voz- "TRES MINUTOS" - Y con simpatía le susurró a su amiga- "Tres minutos tarde, por supuesto" - Dejando desconcertada a su amiga, riendo se dirigió a su asiento.

Sakura miró en busca de un gesto cómplice a Yue quién no volteó a devolverle la mirada. Lo último que le faltaba es que Yue estuviera molesto con ella. No iba a esperar hasta más tarde para saber la respuesta. Dejando la mochila en su lugar, se acercó a su amigo y lo interrogó - "¿Qué pasa?"

El asiento de Yue se encontraba cerca de la ventana, la cual miraba sin prestarle atención a Sakura- "Nada" - respondió cortante.

Obviamente esta respuesta no conformó a Kinomoto -"¡Como que nada! ¡Ni siquiera me estás mirando!"

Yue se volvió enojado hacia ella y le gritó- "¡Y tú qué! ¡Siempre me estás ocultando cosas!"- Se levantó de la silla, apartó a Sakura y a pasos a agigantados dejó el salón ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros.

-" Yue..." - suspiró Sakura. Tomoyo la observó preocupada.

El resto del día trascurrió normal, exceptuando el pequeño detalle de que Yue se negó a dirigirle la palabra a Sakura. A la salida, Tomoyo dejó a su amiga marcharse sola a casa y esperó al ofendido que hacía tiempo dentro de la biblioteca escolar.

Yue sabía lo que se le venía encima así que atajándose le aclaró a su amiga -"No quiero reclamos, Tomoyo. Sé que tengo razón."

Sonriente Tomoyo lo tranquilizó -"No iba a reclamarte nada."

Yue suspiró - "Estoy harto de preocuparme, ¿sabes? Ella nunca confía en mí y..."- Tomoyo lo interrumpió - "Y que nunca te diga lo que pasa, ¿cierto?". - La morena abrazó a su amigo y este apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro -"Cierto."- coincidió.

Tomoyo le sonrió -"¿Te parece si volvemos juntos a casa?" Yue observó a Tomoyo en busca de alguna queja. ¿No iba a decirle nada? ¿Ni siquiera a comentarle qué estaba pasando? Mejor no hacerse mala sangre, de momento bailaría a su ritmo y no se preocuparía demasiado. Asintió ante la propuesta de su amiga.

Sakura estaba por llegar a su casa después de un día más que pesado. Tenía pensado llegar lo más rápido posible para llamar a Yue y pedirle que pase la tarde con ella y aclarar las cosas. Entró a su casa corriendo y al notar que Nadeshiko no estaba se lanzó sobre el teléfono. -"El número de Yue es... Hum 5... 2...". - De repente, una mano le arrebató el teléfono y le cortó la conversación antes de que terminara de marcar.

-"¿Hm?" - Buscó a la persona que era capaz de semejante insolencia y no era más que el motivo de su preocupación más grande, ¡el señor Shaoran Li!- "Pero, ¡qué haces Shaoran!"- se quejó - "¡Estaba llamando a alguien!"

Shaoran Li, ex-profesor de física, estaba en bata parado en frente de Sakura con la mano sobre el teléfono asegurándose de que Sakura no pudiera retomar su llamado.

-"¿Un hombre?" - interrogó.

"Hombre". Cuando escuchó esa palabra, que le recordaba que Shaoran era uno, se percató del estado de su ex profesor. En bata, con el pelo mojado y con gran parte de su pecho al descubierto. La sangre de Sakura se le subió a la cabeza - "d-desn... digo, ¿recién t-te bañaste?"

Shaoran afirmó con la cabeza - "Estaba dándome una ducha muy tranquilo hasta que escuché unos ruidos bruscos y bajé a ver quién podía ser el responsable..."

Por fin la cabeza de Sakura volvió a la tierra y recordó reclamarle el por qué le cortó su llamada telefónica.

Shaoran bostezó y luego le respondió tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. -"Tu madre me pidió que, ya que estoy aquí, te volviera a dar clases. Dice que no estás muy bien a pesar de ser tu último año."

Nadeshiko. Siempre era Nadeshiko. ¡Y pensar que había sentido pena de ella la noche anterior! Ya se las cobraría cuando volviera...

-"Bueno, ahora voy a vestirme y cuando baje empezamos..." - Sakura pensó que si quería darle clases así no iba a ser ningún inconveniente para el aprendizaje. O tal vez sí. «Diablos, Sakura. ¿Se puede saber qué estás pensando?» No debía permitirse olvidar lo sucedido el día anterior. Además, ¡ese hombre estaba por arruinarle todos los planes del día!

-"¡P-pero Shaoran...!" - Logró decir apartando la mirada. No debía permitir que su cercanía la distrajera de su punto.

Como adivinando qué pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura, Shaoran murmuró y se puso pensativo mientras la acorralaba contra la pared- "¿Qué? Shaoran, ¿qué?".

Gotas de agua del recién bañado Shaoran caían sobre la cara de Sakura. ¡Y cómo no iban a caer! Estaba casi tan pegado a ella que podía sentir su respiración en su oreja.

-"Y-yo... "- atinó a decir la pobre Sakura. Shaoran sonrió. Le resultaba divertido esta Sakura tartamuda - "¿O qué, «pequeña»? Tal vez prefieras OTRO tipo de educación."

Y con un beso en la mejilla de los labios húmedos del recién bañado ex (ahora nuevo) profesor se cerraría la proposición.

* * *

**Gracias de nuevo! La próxima respondo reviews (si es que todavía no me abandonaron xD) sino hoy no hay capítulo!**

**Adios:B**


	4. Tres hombres

UPDATE 10/05/2011: _Empecé esta historia en Octubre del 2007 y por varias razones murió en el olvido. Años más tarde, puedo decir que tengo muchas ganas de revivirla y darle un final. No sé con qué periodicidad puedo hacer esto pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible. También, al estar más crecidita mi manera de escribir cambió un poco y algo me avergüenza cuando leo lo viejo. Si bien ahora no escribo como para un premio de literatura, creo que es un poco más comprensible y más descriptivo._

_Si hay alguno que haya leído esta historia anteriormente le pido mil disculpas por abandonarlos hasta el momento. Si estás por ahí y querés darme otra oportunidad te invito a volver a leer estos viejos capítulos ya que seguramente no recordarás nada. No modifiqué lo esencial de los capítulos, tienen básicamente la misma historia pero explicado más detalladamente así que tampoco es necesario que lo leas de nuevo si no tenés ganas._

_Lo que aparece en negro debajo de esta aclaración es el texto original que acompañaba el capítulo. _

_Desde ya muchas gracias al que se tome un poco de su preciado tiempo para leerme. Espero terminar de updatear los viejos pronto para poder subir el nuevo capítulo. ¡Besos, besitos!_

* * *

_**Y pasó el tiempo. Casi un año separa de este capítulo del anterior.**_

_**Sería mentiroso de mi parte asegurar que pensaba continuar esta historia si o si pero debo admitir que me han hecho cambiar de opinión.**_

_**Seguir recibiendo reviews después de tanto tiempo no deja de ponerme contenta y aunque mis capítulos siguen sin ser tan largos como la gente quiere decidí seguirla.**_

_**Sobretodo al recibir un mensaje de **__**PrIsCY22**__** donde me sentí algo mal conmigo misma por dejar a tanta gente que esperaba leer lo que tengo para contar.**_

_**Quizás es algo tarde pero espero que sepan perdonarme.**_

_**Ya no voy a hacer promesas y no se si queda alguien de los que lo leía pero ahora con mi pc de vuelta en casa hay más probabilidades de continuarla.**_

_**Pero recuerden, no voy a prometer nada.**_

_**Sigo aprendiendo y quizás llegue el día en el que pueda hacer capítulos más largos… Hasta entonces perdonen mis errores de novata.**_

_**¡Y gracias por apoyarme!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Tres hombres**

Tomoyo Daidouji se encontraba con un problema. Volvía a casa con su amigo Yue y no sabía bien como abordar el tema. Desde que podía recordar él siempre se había preocupado por Sakura. Ni una vez faltó a su lado y si no podía estar compartía los problemas de ella a la distancia. Sí, Tomoyo pensaba que Yue desarrollaba algo más que sentimientos de amistad hacia su mejor amiga. Ella sabía bien lo que era eso y no podía permitir que su amigo se siguiera lastimando sabiendo que Sakura estaba enamorada de otra persona en este momento.

Toda la semana, la hija de Sonomi Daidouji, estuvo debatiéndose si debía ayudar a Yue con sus sentimientos o recomendarle que olvidara a Sakura. -"Ser mejor amiga sí que trae dificultades"- susurró

-"¿Qué dijiste, Tomoyo?"- preguntó Yue al no entender bien que había balbuceado su amiga -"Que me gustaría que confiaras más en mi" -insinuó. Yue sorprendido no entendía a qué se refería - "Pues... si confío..."

Tomoyo analizó las facciones de su amigo. Relajadas pero pensativas. Era el muchacho más guapo de su clase porque poseía una cara bastante tranquila. Casi como de mujer. Su pelo un poco más largo como para llamarlo corto era de color grisáceo y le daba un aspecto de un poco mayor de lo que es en realidad su edad. Tal vez era por esa misma razón que Yue no se llevaba demasiado bien con los chicos del salón. Se conocían los tres desde hace, más o menos, dos años.

Durante el inicio de las clases, Yue había mantenido una actitud distante con respecto a sus compañeros pero Sakura, siendo tan dada como era con la gente, no pudo dejarlo solo.

Compañero de música de Tomoyo, los tres rápidamente entablaron amistad y desde entonces fueron juntos a todos lados. Tan unidos eran que Tomoyo lentamente fue notando la actitud de su mejor amigo hacia su mejor amiga. Evidentemente él no podía dejarla sola ni un momento así que algo le debe estar pasando. Algo que va más allá de la amistad.

Jo, qué divertido.

Tomoyo sonrío ante lo que acababa de pensar y posó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su amigo y en plan confidente, se le acercó para hacerle el reproche – "No, tú no confías en mi. O no lo haces tanto como me gustaría."

Yue la miró sin entender de qué hablaba- "No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?".

Tomoyo sonrió de nuevo y le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro -"Pues... a una niña de pelo castaño y de sonrisita bonita que tiene como costumbre llegar a clases tarde". Yue definitivamente no entendía de qué hablaba Tomoyo pero ahora por lo menos sabía que se refería a Sakura.

-"Solo estoy preocupado por ella..."- dijo sacándose de encima a Tomoyo - "Siempre me preocupa, hace que me sienta mal y cuando quiero acordarme me paso todo el día pensando en ella... No entiendo bien por qué, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme..." - suspiró.

¡Un momento! ¿Realmente Yue no sabía bien lo que le pasaba con Sakura? ¿Yue no entendía qué tipo de sentimientos le profesaba a su mejor amiga? Oh sí, esto sí que era nuevo. ¡Yue no era consciente de los sentimientos que profesaba por su amiga! Es increíble que pasara todos estos años sin darse cuenta. Esos dos parecían tal para cual. ¡Los dos igual de despistados!

-"Yue..." - lo llamó bajito.

-"¿Qué pasa?" -Preguntó él aún pensativo.

He ahí el dilema. ¿Le digo? ¿No le digo? ¿Espero? ¿Lo hago ya? ¿Qué traería esto? ¿Sería problemas? Y si trae problemas... ¿sería justo para Yue no entender qué le pasa? Aunque... ¡hombre! Estaba ya grandecito para entender lo que es el amor...

-"Creo que no me queda más remedio" - susurró frente a un confundido amigo y añadió- "Yue, ¿de verdad… de verdad no entiendes por qué te preocupas tanto por Sakura?"

Yue seguía sin entender adónde iba todo eso -"Pues... no"- contestó.

-" Oh... ¿de verdad?"- insistió Tomoyo. Yue asintió con la cabeza. Tomoyo lo miró impaciente - "¿En serio? ¿No me mientes?"- No podía creer que de verdad no entendiera nada. Yue la miró en silencio. -"¿Seguro?".

Su amigo se impacientó con tantas preguntas - "¡Tomoyo!"- gritó sobresaltándola. Él nunca gritaba.

-"¿Q-qué pasa?"- Yue la miró enojado - "¡YA DIME QUÉ PASA!"

Tomoyo seguía contrariada. No sabía si debía contarle o no.

Se miraron en silencio. Teníamos por un lado a un Yue confundido sin saber que se traía entre manos la persona que estaba parada frente a él y una Tomoyo dubitativa que no sabía si aclararle sus dudas a su amigo y desencadenar más conflictos. Pero él no se merecía eso... y ella era amiga de los dos. Y además...

Además...

Además...

¡Seguro iba a ser divertido!

-"Tomoyo... no voy a estar todo el día esperando que me expliques que pasa" - insistió Yue golpeando su pie contra el piso en señal de impaciencia.

Su amiga se aclaró la garganta -"Mira, una vez que te diga esto puede que las cosas cambien"

El color en la cara de Yue que se había vuelto oscuro por su enojo se aclaró de repente -"¿Cambiar? ¿Cómo?"

A Tomoyo le dio pena-"Yue... Tú estás enamorado de Sakura".

Lo dijo. Si, lo dijo. Tomoyo dijo lo obvio y estamos ante un problema.

Pero Yue no era el único con problemas y revelaciones en este universo. Así que teníamos en la casa de los Kinomoto una Sakura acorralada por su ex (y nuevo) profesor particular insinuando cosas. Cosas.

Y ¡qué cosas! Cosas que habían aturdido a Sakura y ella estaba en un estado de -«Todos nuestros operadores están ocupados, intente más tarde». Teníamos por un lado a nuestra protagonista en este dilema y por el otro a Shaoran Li sonriendo satisfactoriamente por haberla confundido. Y es que en su shock Sakura no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a moverse ese hombre ni en qué momento comenzó a subir las escaleras. Qué clases más duras iban a ser estas...

En el segundo piso de la casa Kinomoto, Shaoran Li estaba pensando en sus acciones recientes. ¿Por qué había aceptado lo que la mamá de Sakura había pedido? El sabía de sus planes anteriores y sabía que eso podría tratar de repetirse. No se entendía a sí mismo y no entendía por qué todo lo que pensó cuando decidió volver ahora estaba deshaciéndose. Sakura tenía ese poder en el. Planeaba o pensaba algo pero cuando escuchaba algo sobre ella todo se daba vuelta y cuando quería recordar estaba haciendo lo opuesto. Esa niña...

Esa niña podía con él y ya no podía evitarlo. Tenía que tomar una resolución y para eso iba a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba en la vida de Sakura en ese momento. Esta vez antes de tratar de hacer algún movimiento iba a asegurarse de que el terreno es firme y que nadie iba a tratar de aprovecharse de él. Sí, tenía que hacer algunas averiguaciones y ser su profesor le iba a servir de mucho.

Sakura Kinomoto. Una chica alegre, divertida, algo torpe y muy linda. Ese era el concepto que tenía Yue de su amiga.

«Amiga». Esa palabra que se usa tan fácilmente para encerrar el cariño que uno profesa a una persona cercana de confianza.

«Cariño». Cariño era todo lo que él sentía por Sakura.

Su amiga. O eso pensaba hasta que... «Tú estás enamorado de Sakura». Las palabras de Tomoyo resonaban en su cabeza.

Enamorado de ella. De ella. Enamorado de... Ella. Ella. Ella. Enamorado. Enamorado. ENAMORADO.

-"¿Yue?"- Sentía que Tomoyo le hablaba pero de alguna manera las palabras no llegaban a sus sentidos. -"¿Yue? ¿Estás... ahí?"- No, no estaba. No quería estar. En su mente quería poner un cartel de "CERRADO POR VACACIONES". Tomoyo le había mostrado una posibilidad muy posible. «Posibilidad muy posible». Dios, ¿desde cuándo él hablaba de esa manera tan bruta? Ya no podía pensar bien. El. El no podía pensar bien. Yue Tsukishiro, aquel alumno de la escuela que era aplicado e inteligente. Aquel que siempre sabía que pasaba. La misma persona que hace una semana no recuerda lo que significa "calma" por estar pensando qué es lo que le preocupa tanto a Sakura. Tomoyo tenía razón. El sentía algo más que amistad por Sakura. El... estaba enamorado de ella.

-"Yue... "- llamó con preocupación Tomoyo llegando al fin a los oídos de su amigo. Yue la miró en busca de ayuda -"¿Estoy enamorado de ella, verdad?".

En la noche de la casa de los Kinomoto, Nadeshiko (aplicada madre) leía una carta de su hijo Touya en la cual anunciaba que pronto estaría devuelta. Su hijo grande, esbelto como su padre aunque un poco salvaje era su orgullo. El hombre de la casa. Ojalá Sakura se pareciera un poco a él. En lo de hombre no, claro.

En la carta comentaba que traía grandes noticias. Quizás sus problemas dentro de poco se solucionarían. Cuando la madre de Sakura terminó de leer observó que debajo de las cuentas a pagar y el sobre de la carta de su hijo había otro papel, otro sobre. Decía "Sakura Kinomoto". Oh. ¿Correspondencia privada de Sakura, no? Je, je.

Su mano se movió lo más rápido que pudo para poder ver quién era la persona que le escribía a su hija cuando otra mano se la quitó. Una enfadada Sakura la había estado observando y al ver las intenciones de su madre actuó lo más rápido posible. Ya con el sobre en su poder, Sakura dejó a una aburrida Nadeshiko en el living.

Eriol Hiiragizawa. ¡Vaya! Esto sí que era una sorpresa. ¿Qué traería el ex profesor de piano para escribirle después de tanto tiempo? «Querida Kinomoto Sakura» Así comenzaba la carta, siempre tan formal.

«Hola, Sakura. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Eriol Hiiragizawa, aquel que fue tu profesor de piano hace algún tiempo.» ¡Claro que lo recordaba! Y con mucho cariño. Fue un profesor que Sakura quiso mucho y fue un soporte en la época en su padre murió.

«Quería informarte que dentro de poco volveré a Japón.» ¡Esas sí que eran buenas nuevas! Por fin algo de buenas noticias entre tantas complicaciones.

«Tendré dentro de poco un concierto de piano al que me gustaría que tú y tu madre asistieran. Serías un gran apoyo para mí.» Serías... Sakura no entendía por qué pero esas palabras la habían impactado profundamente. Como si hubiera algún significado profundo que ella no llegaba a visualizar.

«Cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos será el día anterior al que yo pise de nuevo Tomoeda. Apenas arregle todos mis asuntos pendientes pasaré por tu casa a saludarte. Espero verte pronto. Con Afecto, Eriol Hiiragizawa». ¡MAÑANA! ¿Tan rápido? Hoe... Aunque le parecía algo precipitado eran muy buenas noticias... Mañana... Mañana volvería lo más temprano que pudiera del Instituto. Y como ya quería que fuera el otro día, Sakura se dispuso a dormir temprano.

Corriendo se pasaba todas sus mañana la hija menor de la familia Kinomoto. Era un record absoluto de llegadas tarde. Ni por error había llegado temprano alguna vez. Así que como era costumbre su profesor la riñó y fue a sentarse a su lugar con la mirada jocosa de todos sus compañeros. Excepto Tomoyo y Yue. ¿Hoe? ¿Qué pasaría? Entendía a Yue que seguía molesto con ella... pero ¿Tomoyo? Cuando llegó la hora del recreo Sakura buscó a su amiga que deliberadamente la estaba evitando hasta que la acorraló en el salón de música. -"Tomoyo..."

Distraídamente Tomoyo la saludó -"¡S-sakura! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaste tarde hoy también, eh? Deberías empezar a..."

-"¡Tomoyo! "- la interrumpió- "¿Qué te pasa? Me estuviste esquivando toda la mañana y, ¿Yue? Yo sé que debe estar enojado pero tampoco para que ya no me dirija la palabra..."

Su prima se sintió por primera vez acorralada. No sabía qué debía decirle a Sakura -"Pues... es que verás..." - Para su suerte una voz familiar la salvó -"Tomoyo... ".

-"Yue..."- exclamó Sakura - "¿Estás bien?"- Yue sólo la miró y le pidió - "¿Nos dejarías a solas con Tomoyo un momento por favor?"

Eso sí que sorprendió a Sakura- "Claro... "- respondió y salió del salón. Definitivamente ahí pasaba algo.

Primero Yue se comportaba raro y ahora Tomoyo. ¿En qué andarían esos dos? Están muy juntos últimamente y empezaba a sentirse de lado. Cada vez que ella llegaba nunca le contaban lo que estaban hablando momentos atrás. Aunque Tomoyo siempre había sido reservada, no le gustaba demasiado hablar de ella misma. Sólo una vez… Sólo una vez le comentó algo muy íntimo de ella. Un momento...

Sakura recordaba que Tomoyo una vez le dijo que estaba interesada en alguien que tal vez no era posible. Será que... ¿de eso hablan? Pero… ella lo sabía, ¿por qué Tomoyo no iba a dejar que participe en la conversación? A menos que… sea algo que Yue conozca. No, no puede ser. ¿Yue sabe pero ella no? ¿Por qué Tomoyo haría eso? ¡Eran las mejores amigas y se conocían desde pequeñas!

Sakura miró una vez más el salón de música a lo lejos. ¿Por qué Tomoyo… a Yue.. y no? Y si… ¿y si el screto es sólo de ellos dos? ¿Y si a Yue le interesa le asunto? ¿Y si él está involucrado? Podría ser…

¡¿Tomoyo interesada en Yue?Quizás... ¿pasó algo entre ellos? ¿Pero por qué no me dicen nada? Quizás tienen miedo de que ella se sintiera dejada de lado. Esto… tendría que hablarlo con ellos. Definitivamente.

En el Salón de música Tomoyo retaba a su amigo - "No tienes que ignorar a Sakura."

-"Pero es que..." - pensó un momento- "Si, tienes razón. No pude evitarlo."

Tomoyo sonrió comprensivamente -"Te entiendo. ¿Pensaste qué vas a hacer?".

Yue agarró el violín que ocupaba su asiento y se ocupó el lugar. Se tomó su tiempo para contestarle a su amiga después de analizar cada palabra. Tomoyo comprendió su silencio -"Si, mucho. Aunque todavía no lo tengo resuelto bien todo..." - dijo al fin.

-"¿Vas a decirle? - consultó. Yue pareció pelearse consigo mismo antes de responderle -"No sé. No sé si quiero arriesgarme a perderla."

Tomoyo lo miró con pena. Se cuestionaba si había hecho bien. De todas formas, ya lo sabremos a futuro.

Shaoran Li estaba seguro de algo. Ser un hombre de negocios definitivamente era agotador. Estuvo toda la mañana arreglando temas de propiedades y demás asuntos hasta que decidió que quería huir de esos negocios. Llegó temprano a la «casa de Sakura», bah, SU CASA y decidió pasar el resto del día ahí. Su proyecto de averiguar de qué iba la vida de Sakura comenzaría ese día cuando la susodicha pisara su hogar. Quizás aturdiéndola un poco con un par de preguntas ella soltara algo.

Después consultaría a Nadeshiko con desinterés mientras espera las averiguaciones del detective privado que contrató esa misma mañana. Porque quizás los negocios fueran importantes pero él se había hecho un tiempo para llamar al detective familiar y pedirle que fuera a Japón a cumplir con sus requerimientos. No importa lo que tardara ni lo que costara. No quería más dudas.

Cuando disponía a hacerse algo para comer sonó el timbre. Parecía que hay una ley que exige que cada vez que estás por comer tiene que sonar el timbre con algún molesto vendedor ambulante... (O encuestas). Al abrir la puerta ya se encontraba diciendo - "Disculpe, no necesitamos ningún producto... que..." - y asombrado exclamó- " ¡¿Hiiragizawa?"

De traje azul oscuro y con el pelo fresco que aparentaba que recién se bañaba, un apuesto Eriol Hiiragizawa estaba en la entrada de la casa Kinomoto. Sonriente saludó a un atónito Shaoran -"Cuanto tiempo, Li."

Esta es una visita que Shaoran no se esperaba. ¿Qué demonios hacía Hiiragizawa ahí?

-"¿Me vas a dejar pasar o vas a dejar que una persona cansada por un largo viaje esté parada mientras sostenemos una conversación que no amerita ser corta?"- Shaoran curioso aceptó y de mala gana lo dejó pasar- "Claro, adelante".

Sakura esperaba a Tomoyo a la salida del Instituto y a medida que pasaban los minutos ella no salía. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y volver a casa divisó a Yue e intentó hablar con él una vez más. -"¡Yue!" - llamó. El sujeto se detuvo. Ya no podía seguir evitando a Sakura, eso podía provocar que ella se diera cuenta de qué era lo que le pasaba y no creía que fuera el momento. Sólo logró susurrar un «Sakura...» bajito.

- "¡Yue!" - gritó Sakura con alegría - "Que bueno que ya me hablas de nuevo" - dijo feliz con una sonrisa muy grande. Esa era la sonrisa que a él le gustaba. Definitivamente sentía algo en su corazón por ella y cada latido que empezaba a sentir desde el momento en que ella dijo su nombre lo demostraban.

Amaba a Sakura.

-"¡Te extrañé!"- Su mejor amiga ni esperó a que reaccionara y lo abrazó fuertemente incomodándolo aún más. -"Yo también..."- Eso era estar en el séptimo cielo. ¡Lo extrañaba! Amablemente la apartó. No era buena idea que estuviera tan cerca cuando él estaba tan consciente de ella.

Sakura lo miró con picardía -"No tenían que habérmelo ocultado..."

-"Si, no tenía..."- respondió Yue automáticamente. ¡Un momento! ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Se dio cuenta? ¡Sabía que no tenía que haberla ignorado tanto! Ah, que iba a hacer... ¿Qué hago?

¿Qué hago?

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

-"Tomoyo y tú deberían haberme dicho lo que pasaba entre ustedes"- continuó Sakura.

¿Eh? La voz de Sakura resonaba en su cabeza -"¿Lo que pasa entre nosotros?" – logró preguntar un sorprendido Yue.

-"Pues claro"- Sakura le lanzó una sonrisita de complicidad - "Si, eso de que se quieren..."

Yue parecía no caer en lo que su amiga le decía -"¿Nos queremos? ¿Con Tomoyo?"

-" Bueno... "- algo sonrojada- "se aman…"

Pensaba que... Que Tomoyo y el... ¡¿Se amaban? Eso sí que ya no le gustaba... ¡Sakura pensaba que la persona que le gustaba era Tomoyo! ¿Pero qué era tonta o qué? -"Esto es el colmo..."

-"¿Qué cosa?" - preguntó una confundida Sakura. Yue sólo acomodó su mochila y le dijo antes de marcharse -"Que estoy cansado, ¡me voy!"- Se dio vuelta y caminó lo más rápido que pudo para que Sakura no pudiera alcanzarlo. ¿Se había enojado o era su imaginación?-"Hoeeee..."

Eiol Hiiragizawa y Shaoran Li habrían sido reclamados por la familia Kinomoto para convertir a Sakura, la menor de esa familia, en toda una dama. Hiiragizawa dándole clase con sus lecciones de piano y Li ayudándola con la asignatura que más le costaba. Todo parecía ir bien. O por lo menos eso pensaba la familia Kinomoto... Lo que no sabían es que entre ellos existía cierta chispa de desagrado que se mantuvo hasta el día en que Shaoran abandonó la casa de los Kinomoto.

El siempre estuvo muy celoso de la relación entre Sakura y Hiiragizawa más nunca tuvo algo que lo comprobara.- "¿Y bien, qué te trae devuelta por aquí?" - Shaoran estaba incomodado por la presencia de Hiiragizwa en su casa. No quería verlo por allí así que tenía que sacárselo de encima lo más rápido posible. Antes de que llegara Sakura.

Eriol sonrió adivinando sus intenciones y tomó asiento lentamente en el living ante un molesto Shaoran -"Siempre tan directo, Li".

Shaoran lo siguió. Parecía que Hiiragizawa estaba más en «su casa» que el mismo -"No me malinterpretes, Hiiragizawa. Solo quiero saber qué te trae a mi propiedad."

-"Puedes llamarme Eriol, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad. ¿Más entre viejos conocidos, no?" -Shaoran refunfuñó ante ese comentario. - "Así que ya reclamaste la casa Kinomoto"- siguió Eriol - "como tu propiedad... No pensé que ese día llegaría tan pronto."

-"Veo que estás al tanto de todo, Eriol "- Pronunció el nombre de la persona que tenía en frente con toda la ironía que le fue posible.

Eriol pareció ignorarlo. -"Si, la señora Nadeshiko me contó en aquel entonces lo sucedido económicamente con su familia."

Shaoran río fuertemente -"Siempre tan generoso como para ofrecer apoyo a los desvalidos."

-"Siempre tan irónico"-respondió Eriol – "pero en parte me alegra el saber que no las has dejado en la calle. Veo que el nombre Kinomoto sigue en la puerta."- La actitud de Hiiragizawa empezaba a molestarle. Siempre había tenido esa «habilidad» para ver más allá de todo. Como si siempre tuviera idea de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"No me malinterpretes" –contestó Shaoran como restándole importancia-"No me atrae la idea de dejar en la calle a dos mujeres solas, sobretodo cuando tengo casas más grandes que esta." - hizo una pausa- "de todas formas, no me has respondido. ¿Qué haces aquí?".

Nada parecía incomodar la actitud calma de Eriol Hiiragizawa y no sólo eso, a pesar de las preguntas de Shaoran, parecía que él llevaba la conversación.

-"Estoy en Japón por una competencia nacional de piano, le avisé a Sakura que vendría. Calculé que a esta hora ya estaría de regreso."

¿Con que Sakura, eh? Ahí van los motivos del tipejo este. - "Pues no, no está. Puedes retirarte y pasar en otro momento."

-"Si no te molesta me gustaría esperarla. Si no te molesta, claro."- resaltó Eriol sonriente. Esto es más de lo que Shaoran podía soportar. ¿Sakura esperaba a Hiiragizawa? Ya vería cuando volviera, ya vería...

-"La verdad que sí, me molesta así que podrías comunicarme a mí le motivo de tu visita y yo le diré a Sakura." - Shaoran no pensaba tolerarlo ni un minuto más. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

Eriol respondió seriamente -"No, no puedo. Es algo privado."

¿Privado eh? ¿Qué tendría que hablar «en privado» con esa niña? Si realmente sólo habían sido un profesor y una alumna no tendrían «esa» privacidad.

Aparentemente Shaoran era más transparente de lo que realmente le gustaría porque su cara de preocupación era completamente visible para la visita. -"¿Acaso estás celoso, Shaoran?"

-"¿Celoso? ¿Yo?" - el grito de Shaoran fue tal que tuvo que pararse del sillón- "Para eso tendría que tener sentimientos por esa niña y créeme, no es el caso."

Eriol rió nuevamente- "Siempre negando lo que sientes"

-"¡Y-yo no estoy negando nada!" -replicó- "Es más, yo... "- pero Eriol lo interrumpió -"En cambio yo, no puedo evitar aceptar que estoy enamorado de ella."

¿Enamorado? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?


	5. Adivina quién está celoso

_No sé bien por dónde empezar más que pidiendo disculpas (de nuevo) por tardar tanto en continuar esta historia. Mejor me callo y escribo, ¿no? Creo que no hay mejor disculpa que esa._

_No sé si realmente quedará alguien de los que leían esta historia hace ya casi cuatro años atrás, pero si estás ahí todavía mis disculpas van dirigidas hacia tu persona. _

_Como ya estoy más vieja y mi manera de escribir cambió bastante me tomé la libertad de actualizar todos los capítulos anteriores y tratar de escribirlos mejor. La esencia de los mismos no cambió, sólo describen más los sentimientos de los personajes y corregí unos cuantos (muchos) errores. _

_A la personita nueva que me esté leyendo ahora le digo, ¡bienvenido! No te prometo nada, más que divertirnos mientras esto dure. Esperemos que hasta el final._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que esperemos sea dentro de poco. Espero críticas, golpes, amenazas y cartas con ántrax._

_Besos, _

_Su autora._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Adivina quién está celoso**

Shaoran Li, hombre de negocios. Responsable y efectivo. Si, todo un buen hombre de negocios.

Y como tal, sabía que los enfrentamientos eran parte de la vida diaria de alguien que se precie de serlo. Decisiones tomadas, opiniones otorgadas y todo tipo de comentario que pudiera ser productivo.

Siempre se ha adelantado a todo aquel que osaba enfrentarlo para ganar la apuesta.

Si algo sabía bien Shaoran Li, es que tienes que tirar tu propuesta primero para ocupar el terreno antes de que a alguien más se le ocurriera lo mismo. Todo esto lo aprendió con el tiempo y duro entrenamiento. No por nada hoy era quién era y poseía lo que poseía. Nadie se atrevía a tomar ventaja del menor de los Li. Joven pero con carácter. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Todo el mundo.

El que no parecía tener idea de esto era Eriol Hiragizawa. No solo acababa de enfrentarse al más emprendedor de los Li, sino que lo hacía con aquello que Shaoran consideraba más suyo que cualquier otra cosa.

«En cambio yo, no puedo evitar aceptar que estoy enamorado de ella.»

¿Cómo se atrevía a enfrentarlo de esa manera? ¿Cómo osaba decírselo en la cara? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era?

En este momento, la persona que estaba parada frente a Hiiragizawa estaba muy molesta. Muy molesta. Muy. Muy. Muy. ¡Demonios! ¿En qué está pensando? ¿Es un desafío? Aaah...

-"¿Shaoran?"- llamó Eriol. Y ahora me dirige la palabra. ¡JA!

Cuando Shaoran pretendía dirigir la conversación de nuevo, por no decir por primera vez, Eriol no dejó que el emitiera sonido. ¡Este hombre era irritante! Además de que no parecía alterado en lo absoluto con esa sonrisota feliz en su cara.

-"Visto que las cosas están aclaradas,"-agregó Eriol levantándose de su asiento-"hazme el favor de hacerle saber a Sakura que pronto volveré a visitarla. –miró su reloj- Si me disculpas me gustaría retirarme. Tengo otros asuntos pendientes para el día de hoy."

No podía dejar que se fuera de esa manera. ¡Shaoran apenas había dicho alguna palabra! Llegaba sin que nadie lo invitara y encima se daba el lujo de decir lo que se le antojara sin dar derecho a réplica. –"¡N-n...o espera...!" - balbuceó Shaoran. Eriol lo miró y Shaoran se encontró siendo el centro de su atención. Casi como si esperara algún tipo de revelación de su parte. Esto lo desconcertó y se encontró sin saber qué decir.

Como si unos hilos invisibles lo estuvieran moviendo como una marioneta, Shaoran procedió a abrirle la puerta para que se marchara. Cuando Eriol subió a su coche, Shaoran se quedó mirando como si estuviera en medio de un shock. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

Bueno, pensemos. Que existía la posibilidad de que el «Yo toco piano, por eso soy romántico y el perfecto novio para una chica» podía estar interesado en Sakura fue algo que el siempre le estuvo rondando en la mente.

Cuando era el profesor de particular de ella, siempre pensó que Hiiragizawa la miraba con demasiado cariño y esa vez, esa última vez que tuvieron una discusión el llegó en ese preciso momento para salvar a la damisela en peligro. Diablos, como detestaba a ese Hiiragizawa. Siempre en el medio de Sakura y él. Ah, pensar en eso le retrotrae las palabras de Eriol.

«Celoso».

Le había dicho "celoso". ¡A él! Como si fuera a estar celoso de esa niña. ¡Y lo había desafiado! Ese Eriol si que había vuelto prepotente y con agallas. Además de que Sakura lo esperaba...

¿Sakura sabrá de esto? ¿Estarán juntos? No, no parecían en una relación o por lo menos de la manera en qué confesó... e-eso que dijo. Además, es tan despistada que seguro no sabe nada. ¿Habrá vuelto para decirle? Seguro, es lo más probable. Qué situación...

Shaoran no entendía bien qué pasaba. Pero si hay algo que le quedaba claro era que Eriol no sabía a quién se estaba enfrentando. No sabía qué Shaoran solía tomar la iniciativa para asegurarse el terreno pero lo que seguro tampoco sabía, es que Shaoran no solo es conocido por tomar la iniciativa sino también porque cuando no lo puede hacer y lo enfrentan el SIEMPRE gana sus batallas. Y para no perder la costumbre no pensaba perder esta tampoco.

En la puerta del instituto Tomoeda, Sakura Kinomoto todavía no entendía qué había dicho para que su mejor amigo Yue se enojara más de lo que ya estaba. La había ignorado hace varios días y cuando por fin pueden tener una conversación como personas normales, él se ofende por algo que Sakura no puede llegar a entender del todo.

Estuvo bastante tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto de Tomoyo y él y cuando parecía haber descubierto qué era lo que le venía molestado a Yue… de repente, ¡pam! se enoja.-"¿Habrá sido cómo lo dije?".-suspiró en voz alta.

Desde que recordaba, ella y Yue habían sido muy buenos amigos. A excepción de Tomoyo, nadie la entendía como él. Nadie estaba tan pendiente de ella. Nadie.

Ella no sabría qué hacer si algún día Yue le faltara... y a pesar de no querer cederlo a ninguna mujer, consideró que el hecho de que Yue tuviera novia era muy natural. ¡Y que sea Tomoyo! Vaya, nada podía ser más perfecto. Si Yue era el amor de siempre de Tomoyo eso sería genial...

Podría tenerlo cerca a pesar de que esté con su novia... No creía que a Tomoyo le molestara...

Tendría que hablar con ella... hay muchas cosas que quería saber... ¿Por qué no le habrían dicho nada?

Preguntas rondaban a montones en la cabeza de Sakura. Y preguntas rondaban también en la cabeza de su madre.

Nadeshiko había llegado a su casa hace diez minutos y observaba a Shaoran moviendo los ojos y la cabeza como diciendo "si, si" o "no, no". Pensó en hablarle un momento pero lo vio tan concentrado y con una cara de miedo enorme que consideró más saludable no decirle nada.

Además, había sido un día agotador. Touya le había pedido preparar todo para dar una fiesta apenas llegara a la casa. No entendía bien que se traía su hijo como para hacer tanto alboroto.

Que su hijo mayor volviera era un gran acontecimiento, si. Pero nunca él había sido de esa manera. A Touya no le agradaban las fiestas. Siempre que pudo las evitó. Era más del tipo solitario y reservado, nada de un adolescente descontrolado y fiestero. Nadeshiko pensaba y pensaba pero no llegaba a entender qué había cambiado en su hijo como para que de repente le gustaran las fiestas...

Alguien cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Oh, el joven Li está molesto con algo... Miren como sube las escaleras apresurado. ¿Mal los negocios eh?

Parece que el karma por querer nuestra casa le está llegando. Y claro, nadie más santa que la madre de los Kinomoto como para tener a Dios de su lado que la cuida y la apoya. Ya vería ese Li como obtener el castigo divino.

Segundo portazo, aunque esta vez es más leve... Esa niña, viene con cara pensativa. ¡Y mira la hora! Debería haber llegado hace un buen rato.

Sakura estaba tan concentrada buscando el por qué de Yue que no se dio cuenta cuando su madre se posicionó detrás de ella en un ángulo excelente de _Madre asusta hija_. –"¿Se puede saber qué horas de llegar son esas, señorita?"

Sakura ahogó un grito sobresaltado y miró a su madre tratando de caer en dónde estaba – "Eh... es que Tomoyo y yo..."

Nadeshiko no estaba dispuesta a prestarle atención a ninguna excusa que su hija pudiera plantearle-"¿No existen los teléfonos acaso?". - Claro, tampoco Nadeshiko iba a ceder y no iba a comentarle a su hija que acababa de llegar.

- Es que... bueno... – trató de contestar Sakura, su madre no la dejaba – "¿Te parece tenerme con el corazón en la boca?" – agregó su madre. El mismo Dios que castigaría a Shaoran Li, era el que también sabía cuánto le agradaba a la madre de Sakura torturar a su hija. ¡Mira la cara que pone!

-"Yo... y estaba esperando"- «Bla, bla, bla». No importaba qué tanto se esforzara Sakura por contar por qué había tardado ni cuan verdad fuera, ¡no importa! Las excusas de Sakura por su llegada tarde sonaban como los padres de Charlie Brown en la cabeza de Nadeshiko. Podía hasta ponerse a pensar en qué iba a hacer de cenar. ¿Cómo? Esta niña, sigue hablando... Muy largo. ¿Algo de Yue? Lindo chico, no me interesa. ¿Que Tomoyo qué...? Si, si. Amistad linda. Tengo que ir a comer con Sonomi este fin de semana, pero no, tampoco me importa. Oh sí, no hay excusa válida. Qué placentero será castigarla. Veamos...

Evidentemente había alguien en la familia Kinomoto que no iba a crecer jamás y esa era Sakura. Su madre la había reprendido por llegar tarde y ahora estaba, horas más tarde, todavía en su habitación.

¡Encerrada en su cuarto! ¡Ella! Sakura Kinomoto, chica grande y... ¡castigada en su habitación! ¿Lo peor? Su madre se habría ido a no sé qué coctel... Grrr...

Sakura era una Sakura enojada. Daba vueltas en su habitación de un lado para el otro. Esa Nadeshiko... Más enojo no cabía en la mente de Sakura. Corría de un lado a otro en su habitación cuando observó la carta de Eriol que estaba sobre su escritorio. « ¿No venía hoy?» - pensó. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que se había olvidado por completo la visita de su ex profesor de piano.

Eso de Yue y Tomoyo seguía siendo una sorpresa... Sobretodo la reacción de Yue...

Hombre, capaz era secreto pero tampoco para ponerse así. ¿Y sí...?

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la desconcentró. Nadeshiko no estaba. Vivían solas... Nadie más habitaba esa casa... O eso era hasta hace poco. « ¡Oh, no! » - gritó su mente.

Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a sonar con un grito de "¡¿¡¿SAKURA, QUE NO OYES?".

¡Shaoran Li al habla señoras y señores! La joven promesa del equipo decide lanzar su tiro libre con su jugada especial "abre la puerta o ya verás". ¿Kinomoto atajará el tiro? ¿Lo esquivará y sufrirá las consecuencias? ¡No se lo pierdan!

-"¡SAKURA! ¡¿Te pasa algo?" – Insistió Shaoran detrás de la puerta – "¡Si no respondes tiraré la puerta abajo!"- Ok, eso no era buena idea. Debería abrir la puerta...

Sakura dejó la carta de Eriol otra vez sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta.

No, mejor no. No tenía por qué ver a ese. La estuvo volviendo loca la última semana y además no estaba de humor gracias a su «querida» madre.

-"¡DEMONIOS SAKURA!"-gritó Shaoran esta vez con más fuerza.

Ok, mejor sí. –"Si, ahí voy". - respondió al fin mientras buscaba la llave para abrirle.

No es que siempre cerrara la puerta de su habitación con llave pero es que conocía bien a Nadeshiko y más de una vez la castigó diciéndole que se quede en su habitación sólo para poder ir a molestarla de nuevo.

Con la llave en la mano, le abrió la puerta y rápidamente Shaoran entró a su cuarto. La figura de un «profe casero» se deslizaba sobre la habitación. –"¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?"-gruñó enojado.

Sakura molesta, cruzó los brazos y le volteó la cara. ¡Qué se cree! Aparece de golpe y encima es prepotente. ¡Qué exasperante!

-"¿Y bien?"- insistió Shaoran. Parecía que no se iba a quedar sin respuesta.

-"Acababa de salir del baño."-mintió Sakura –"No escuché nada hasta tu tercer o cuarto llamado o debería decir... grito"- La última palabra sonó con todo el sarcasmo que tenía contenido del día.

-"No puedes culparme "- se defendió mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Sakura- "podría haberte pasado algo, «pequeña»".

Eso si que no tenía sentido. –"¡Estoy en mi cuarto! NADA puede pasarme. A menos que me creas tan estúpida como para... ¡tener un accidente en este pequeño radio!".

Ese día había sido demasiado para Sakura. Toda la semana lo había sido. Estaba muy alterada.

Shaoran la miró. Sacó de su galería de miradas una de esas que le recordaban a Sakura que él era un hombre. Y estaban solos. Solos en toda la casa. En «su» cuarto.

«Oh, oh.»

- "¿Así que no puede pasarte nada, pequeña?" - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella.

Sakura retrocedió un paso -"Bueno, como pasar o no pasar... es como que relativo"

-"Yo no le veo nada de relativo"- aseguró él acorralándola contra la pared. Bueno, creo que este es un tiro que no voy a poder atajar... ¿Mejor resignarse, no? Y cuando Sakura creyó que no iba a poder evitar que Shaoran la besase, el se dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse donde estaba.

-"¿Eh?"- dijo bajito. No había beso. O sea, no beso y el estaba ahí pensativo. Más bien enojado. ¿El estaba enojado? ¡Y qué debería decir ella que no tenía beso!

-"¿Q-qué pasa?" - se decidió a preguntar Sakura. Algo molesta, claro.

El no parecía querer responderle hasta que dijo- "Estaba pensando qué clase de problemas podrías tener aquí. En tu cuarto..." - Sakura se sonrojó al observarlo en «su» cama – "y también se me ocurrió que quizás tú no quieres que sea yo el que te cause esos problemas". Aquí había algo que faltaba y Sakura no sabía qué - ¿a qué te refieres?

-"Me refiero a que esta tarde vino a visitarte tu amigo, tu ex-profesor Eriol Hiiragizawa"- reveló Shaoran. Sakura se quedó de piedra. Que Eriol iba a visitarla era algo sabido pero nunca se imaginó que se iba a encontrar con Shaoran.

La expresión de la cara de Sakura cambió- "¡¿Vino Eriol?"

A Shaoran pareció sorprenderle que Sakura lo llamara con tanta confianza –"Si, vino «Eriol» y estuvimos hablando un buen rato. No sabía que tenías esa clase de relación con tu «ex-profesor».

El tiempo pareció retroceder para Sakura con ese tono en la palabra «ex-profesor». Todavía recordaba las insinuaciones de Shaoran sobre la relación que tenía con Eriol. No importó cuanto le juró que no tenían nada que ver, Shaoran jamás le creyó. A veces Shaoran se molestaba tanto como si esperara que Sakura confesara que tenía una relación secreta con Eriol.

-"No sé que habrá pasado" - decidió hablar Sakura al fin – "pero nunca tuve esa clase de relación que insinúas con E-" -paró antes de decir el nombre de pila de su ex-profesor de piano. Quizás no era el mejor momento. – "el profesor Hiiragizawa..."-

Shaoran sonrió divertido ante el cambio de nombre. –"¿Ahora lo llamamos «Hiiragizawa»?"

Ella molesta replicó- "¡Eso es porque tú das a entender que lo llamo por su nombre de pila porque pasa algo entre nosotros!".

-"¿Y no pasa?"-acusó Shaoran. Sakura no dudó ni un segundo al responderle –"¡No! ¡Claro que no!"

-"¿Ah no? – Shaoran apoyó su codo en su pierna y puso en su cara denotando interés en lo que Sakura decía –"Eso no fue lo que él dijo esta tarde. Todo lo contrario."

La menor de los Kinomoto ahora sí que estaba perdida. ¿Qué habría pasado entre estos dos? -"No creo que él... un momento ¿de qué hablas?"

-"De nada, pequeña" – dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie mientras se dirigía a la puerta- "de nada" - y salió por la misma dejando a Sakura llena de preguntas sabiendo que esa noche no podría dormir tampoco.

La vida es... ¡bella! ¡Sí, señora! Cuando usted cree que todo lo malo le puede pasar cuando su ex-amor vuelve del pasado y la presiona con su objeto de... celos, la vida se convierte en algo ¡bello!

Si bien Sakura había pasado un momento algo incómodo la noche anterior con Shaoran -mejor ni mencionemos ese beso que jamás existió- ahora la vida le parecía de lo mejor.

¿Cómo fue este cambio? En medio de uno de esos debates mentales a los que se someten las mujeres pensando en aquel hombre que las trae locas, se dio cuenta de que el «Gran Shaoran Li» podría estar celoso. Y vamos, que ese «podría» es solo para no quitarle de todo ese título de «gran».

Si bien ella todavía no entendía que había pasado con Eriol, las pruebas demostraban que a Shaoran le seguía importando qué clase de relación pudiera tener ella con otros.

No sólo había ido a su habitación para hablarle de algo que nunca supo bien qué era sino que además le reclamó por otro hombre. ¿Será que por fin Sakura entendía el mundo de las relaciones amorosas?

Esto en el pasado era una gran incógnita para ella pero, por fin, parecía entender algo de lo que pasa en la cabeza de Shaoran Li.

Hasta ahí todo era genial, hasta el momento en que los pensamientos de Sakura llegaban a esta conclusión: Ok, está celoso. ¿Le importo? Es lo más probable. ¿Qué hago con eso?

Y cuando toda pregunta la llevaba a qué debería hacer, la cara de Sakura se ensombrecía ante la duda de qué haría.

Por lo tanto, una Sakura sonriente por cuadras y preocupada por otras caminaba dirigiéndose a otro día más de Instituto. Y tanta mala suerte tiene la gente que reside en la casa Kinomoto que una divertida Tomoyo la vio mientras cambiaba su cara de expresión cada dos pasos.

Sakura se encontraba en su modo «preocupado», por lo tanto, no se había dado cuenta de que su mejor amiga estaba en la puerta esperándola.

Tomoyo tosió muy fuerte –"¡Buenos días!" – saludó. Sakura se sobresaltó.

- "Ah... eh... Buenos días, Tomoyo."

Los pensamientos sobre Shaoran se desvanecieron de la cara de Sakura cuando le prestó atención a Tomoyo que la saludaba sonriente –"¡Buenos días, Tomoyo!".

Tomoyo sonrió –"Así me gusta más. Prefiero que me saludes así. ¿Por qué estabas preocupada?"

El rostro de Sakura se ensombreció de nuevo –"Por nada".

Esa su prima no se la tragaba -"¿Cómo que por nada? Desde la esquina te observo que te cambia la expresión según lo que piensas".

-"¡Hoeee! ¿De verdad?" – Kinomoto menor estaba roja de pies a cabeza –"¡Qué vergüenza!"

-"Entonces, ¿vas a contarme que te pasa? Apuesto que tiene que ver con un lindo ex-profesor de Física que vive en tu casa con el que te relacionas amorosamente."- adivinó la morena.

La mención de la palabra «amor», molestó a Sakura –"Pues no, porque tú tampoco quieres contarme".

Sorprendida, Tomoyo preguntó –"¿Qué cosa?". Sakura sonrió irónicamente –"Tú sabes."

-"¿Yo sé?" –No entendía a qué se refería Sakura.

-"Sí, tú sabes… y Yue también"- Trató de ayudar a su amiga, Sakura. Tal vez si notaba que Sakura sospechaba se decidía a contarle de una vez pero Tomoyo seguía sin entenderlo. –"¿Yue y yo sabemos? ¿Qué es lo que sabemos?".

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y Sakura se impacientó –"Yue y tú, ¡que están juntos!".

-"¿Qué estamos juntos? ¿Juntos donde? Ay, Sakura. No te entiendo." – Ahora, las dos estaban impacientadas.

-"¡Como «novios»!"-gritó Sakura.

-"¿¡Como novios!"- gritó Tomoyo. -¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Sakura?

Si Sakura Kinomoto pretendía batir algún tipo de record de lentitud y torpeza, que alguien le trajera ya el Guiness que estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo.

-"Pero es que tú…"- Tomoyo estaba molesta y no tenía intención de dejarla decir otra palabra.

-"No, yo nada. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?"- Sakura sentía que había dicho algo malo.

-"Eso es porque no me mira"- dijo una voz conocida que estaba llegando a donde estaban las dos.

-"Yue…"-susurró Tomoyo. Sakura no encontraba las palabras para excusarse y se sentía avergonzada de su precipitada conclusión.

Yue miró fijamente a Sakura. Ella logró decir –"Es que Yue, ya no me hablas. Sólo hablas con Tomoyo… Por eso, yo pensé… que capaz pasaba algo entre ustedes y no podían comentármelo. Perdona…" – Estaba muy arrepentida. Aparentemente allí pasaba otra cosa que ella no podía dilucidar.

Yue asintió –"Nunca vas a saber qué me pasa porque nunca me miras. Nunca me miras realmente." – se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y corrió alejándose de las dos chicas.

Tomoyo le reprochó a Sakura que no dejaba de mirar hacia la dirección donde Yue se fue corriendo. –"¿Por qué pensaste eso? Que él y yo…"

Sin dejar de mirar contestó –"Pues, porque tú me comentaste hace tiempo que querías a alguien que no era posible y yo, bueno… yo pensé que era Yue porque somos amigos y eso…"

-"¡Ay, Sakura! ¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Mucho antes de que conociéramos a Yue!" – Sakura tragó fuerte.

-"¡Ahora ve y dile a Yue que te confundiste por algo que yo te dije!"- Sakura miró a su amiga.

-"¿Ahora? ¿Y las clases?" – Tomoyo hizo un gesto de impaciencia – "¡Ahora! ¡Yo te cubro! Tú vete ya.".

Dándole un beso a su amiga, Sakura corrió por el mismo camino que hizo Yue hace un momento.

-"Ay, Sakura"- dijo Tomoyo en voz alta en la ya vacía puerta del Instituto. Todos los alumnos ya habían entrado –"Ojalá fuera Yue mi gran amor. Ojalá".

Tomoyo entró al instituto pensando en qué debía decirle a su profesor titular sobre la ausencia de sus dos amigos.

Sakura corría y corría. Ella era la más atlética de su clase, ¿cómo podía ser que Yue fuera más rápido? Cuando por fin pareció divisarlo a lo lejos en la esquina de la calle que acababa de cruzar, se chocó con una persona cayéndose al piso.

Disculpándose se levantó con prisa y cuando se disponía a seguir corriendo una mano la detuvo –"Sakura, ¿por qué tanta prisa?".

Por primera vez prestándole atención a la persona con la que se tropezó, Sakura notó con sorpresa que se trataba que ni más ni menos que de Eriol Hiiragizawa.


End file.
